


Spoils of War

by Kamefootninja, NaruButt



Series: Fanfics from Roleplays [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I started posting this on my Deviantart ages ago I figured I'd post it here too. This Rp is still on going so I don't know how long it will be or even where exactly this will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story had a front Cover: http://kamefootninja.deviantart.com/art/Spoils-of-War-Cover-440526802?q=gallery%3AKamefootninja%2F44763707&qo=16

Metal clashing against metal. Feet trotted on the earth as they rushed to get to the other side. War. It was destruction and end. Samurai and Ninja. Two different worlds and two different purposes. One fought for honour while the other fought for self-righteousness. Blood and tears were shed every day and the result was the same. No one really came out a winner.  
  
Raphael was a fierce Samurai warrior, known for his size and strength. There was talk of why he chose his particular favoured weapon: twin sai. Sai was more of a ninja weapon, but rumours that they belonged to a ninja he killed, as well as his reputation as a hothead meant no one dared ask him about it. During battle he'd managed to slay a few of his own men while taking out the enemy.  
  
Luckily no one ever realised that those of his own that fell by his blades were all people who were advancing on one particular olive skinned ninja.  
  
Donatello was one of the best of his team. He was smart, cunning, and strong. Although his weapon was a bo staff, he could easily knock others out of his way with ease. One of the strongest and deadliest weapons of the past. He fought hard and protected himself and others with ease. But there was one Samurai whom he refused to harm. He had emerald skin and piercing yellow eyes. No one knew that he protected him as well, avoiding making eye contact. Because if he did, he knew they would be in trouble.  
  
Their involvement was an important secret. Neither side would be forgiving of someone fraternizing with the enemy, a pain of death of worse for the noble samurai and if lucky a chance of honourable suicide for the ninja.  
  
Raphael put his perfect aim to good use, sending a specially prepared shuriken that he stole and modified from the last battle. it hit its mark dead. Burying into the olive ninjas bo staff while the wielder that was moving with both power and grace. The star had a time engraved on it, along with a symbol that was code for where they were going to meet tonight once the battle was over.  
  
Donatello quickly grabbed the shuriken and placed it within his back pocket with ease while defending himself from a man wielding a twin sword. Don huffed and shoved the man backwards to where he was on his shell. This continued for another three hours until some either gave up or there was no one left to fight. The ninja met golden eyes briefly before he turned on his heel and went the opposite direction.  
  
There was no point in continuing the fight, both sides knew that and came to an uneasy agreement to stop for now, giving both sides time to bury their dead and recuperate their injuries. A silent agreement was set up that was by no means set in stone. In the name of honour both sides were given time to deal with their dead in their own way and usually everyone stuck to that and no attack came too unexpected. Raph’s piercing eyes were on fire with the adrenaline of battle, this was what he lived for and It was clear in the brief moment that their eyes met that their meeting would be a passionate one.  
  
They were kids when they first met. Everything was innocent back then. War did not exist and Ninja's and Samurai's lived peacefully. They were very close and did everything together. Don saw Raphael as his protector, his best friend. When the feudal lords daughter fell in love with a samurai, that was when the war started. Marriage into a different culture and lifestyle was forbidden. Don and Raph were separated as well, but they did not stay apart. Every chance they got they always hung out together. They did not let the war scare them away from each other. As they grew older, Donnie no longer saw Raphael as just his protector or his best friend, he fell in love with him. One night, the two of them shared a kiss and confessed their love. From that day forth they continued their love affair. Now they were adults and battling against the other. Things did not change between them and Donnie hoped that they never will.  
  
Raphael was sat up on the hill under the largest cherry tree. It was where they used to play as children. Where they shared their first kiss. And where they had lost their virginity to each other under the pale moonlight.  
  
He'd bathed and dressed especially for the meeting, always making an effort like he knew his secret lover would as well.  
  
He had slowly been moving through forms with his less used broadsword. The twin sai resting aside against the tree would always be his favoured weapons though. A gift from Donatello that he'd been given not long after their affair turned into an official relationship. Raph giving his new lover a new bo staff of the finest wood in return.  
  
Donatello made his way to their secret spot as cautiously and quietly as possible. There had been a couple times when he could not make it to meet his mate. He was either stopped from his members or someone needed his assistance.  
  
It was a quiet night tonight, Don had bathed and dressed appropriately. They always made an effort. Always.  
  
Donnie felt his heart leap into his throat when he reached the cherry tree and seen his lover resting against it, waiting for him. The genius approached him slowly, smiling down at him from where he stood.  
  
"Raphie."  
  
Raph had his eyes closed when Donnie approached him, smiling before opening his bright golden eyes to look up at his perfect mate, his own little ninja beauty had made it to him.  
  
"Don. So you got my messages alright. And there was no delays." He commented while getting to his feet and leaning forwards for a chaste kiss on his cheek, though the hands went straight to Donnie’s hips, having a lot of passion still from the intense fighting that day.  
  
Donatello let out a rolling churr, his hands slowly making their way along his mate's powerful muscles; squeezing them in some places. "Of course not. I made sure to stay out of sight this time." Don spoke honestly, moving his hands up more until they cupped emerald cheeks.  
  
Donnie let out a small coo as he kissed his lover sweetly, pulling away after a few seconds. "I missed you."  
  
"I know, but there is talk of me becoming a general. Its getting harder for me to sneak away unnoticed since I can feel the higher up watching me most nights now. They are making their reports tonight so I was able to meet you... I'm afraid I don't know when ill next get the chance." He admitted with a sad sigh, rubbing his thumb against Donnie’s cheek softly, watching the clash of dark vibrant green and soft olive skin, so opposite and yet perfectly balanced. Yin and yang. He leant forwards for a more passionate kiss, feeling and tasting Donnie’s sweet lips in case he didn't get the chance again for a long time.  
  
The ninja returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around the Samurai’s neck to pull him closer and deepening the kiss. Everyday was a risk of being caught. And even worse, everyday was a chance of them not being able to see each other. There had been a time when they had gone at least two weeks without seeing each other. Donatello hoped that that would never happen again. Before his mate could ravish him, Don pulled away from the kiss. "General? I-I see." The ninja did not want to be sad, especially on the nights they were able to be together. But he could not help it. He missed his mate as much as it was and Raphael becoming a general would mean less time together.  
  
"Its a great honour to even be considered for such a high position... its is like your ninja. A foot soldier to be considered for the rank of master would be foolish to refuse..." It was something that all young samurai strived towards and many would be prepared to kill to get his chance. "And yet the thought of not seeing you for possibly months makes me reconsider." Raph didn't want to go long without seeing Donnie, but his chance was there to be more than just a soldier.  
  
"My heart is torn. But I do not know that the position will be offered to me yet. I felt I had to warn you, though I'm sure word will travel fast of a new general..." He sighed and held Donnie close in a comforting hug, just holding him with a need to be with him for as long as they were able.  
  
Donatello returned the embrace, his own guilt eating at him. "It is indeed a great honour. Though, you are right, it would be foolish to turn down." Donnie breathed in his mate's scent before pulling away and looking up at him, a smile on his face. "But let's not worry about that now. I came here to see you and to be with you." Don spoke honestly, pulling the larger turtle a little closer.  
  
"I just felt that you needed to know that if I am unable to meet for awhile then I still love you the same.... hopefully the extra power will help me aid in ending this foolish war. So we won't have to hide forever from our own people." Raph said with a hopeful and optimistic smile, allowing himself to imagine a world where he and Donnie wouldn't have to sneak around to be together. He kissed his lovers neck gently,  slowly moving to pepper all his neck and collar body with soft but demanding kisses, being careful not to leave marks that can’t be explained.  
  
"Mm..." Donatello churred and moved his neck to the side, allowing his mate more access to his neck. "I know you still love me the same Raph. Because I love you in return. Nothing will change that." Don said with a loving smile and pulled the larger turtle away from his neck in order to kiss him passionately. "No matter what happens. I will always love you and be here for you. Always."  
  
"Not even death could sever our bond." He vowed with a kiss just as fiery, hands moving behind to trace the delicate curves of Donnie’s body through the fabric of his kimono, feeling the swell of his rear and the sensitive tail it was covering. "I don't deserve someone as perfect as you Donatello." He breathed. Every time they met he wondered what he'd done in a past life to deserve someone so beautiful and perfect, maybe this was destiny and they were previous lovers reunited in the name of love? He would never know. But he did know that nothing would ever break the love they felt for each other.  
  
Donatello mewled as his tail wagged happily, thumping against the hand that pleasured and loved him in so many ways. Many had tried to win his affection, but no one could ever compare. Raphael was his life. His heart. He had no idea what he would do without him. "Nor do I deserve you," Don whispered in a purr, running his own hands through Raph's handsome yukata. "But I have you and nothing could make me happier."  
  
"Nothing?" He asked in a low purr while a cheeky hand easily undid his lovers obi, making his kimono fall open and reveal a soft sandy plastron and more beautiful olive skin, which was too often covered in dark fabrics for Raphael’s liking.  
  
For a moment he just stopped to admire the sight of Donatello, bathed in moonlight and baring all for Raphael’s eyes only. Heart, body and soul exposed and vulnerable,  trusting the warrior to cherish its perfect life in his strong hands and heart and protect him in a way that no one else ever could. The light caught Donnie just right, highlighting every shape and outline against the night sky making him seem to glow with beauty like a god that was too perfect for this world.  
  
"You will always have me. And I will always have you. Our love will be eternal" He smiled softly, working on his own obi until his state of undress matched his lovers.  
  
Donatello smiled warmly at the words, though he was too distracted by the body before him. Raphael screamed power and strength. And definitely Alpha. Raph was a protector and a strong fighter; his muscles proved to show that. His whole body was littered in scars from battles over the years. But Donnie loved each and every one of them. Only Donatello could see his mate like this, for all his eyes to see. Raph was truly a Greek God in his eyes and he loved to be pressed against his rock hard body.  
  
Donnie pulled Raphael close until they were plastron to plastron, his heart raced as he felt Raph's beating against his own. He wanted him closer, so close. Don purred as he pulled Raph's ear slit to his lips, whispering softly:  
  
"Show me how much you love me. Make love to me."  
  
Raph churred softly before kissing him deeply. Hands glided over smooth barely touched skin, holding scars from the war but no where near as many as his own. "Did you prepare yourself before you arrived?"  
  
Sometimes before a meeting, Donatello would prepare himself for his lover so that they could save time once they met. Raphael never minded the preparation, but wanted to know if he needed to make sure his partner was ready for him, wanting to never harm him even if he would understand the haste.  
  
Raph’s blood was on fire to join with Donnie in the most intimate way, merging their whole beings together until their body was connected as one vessel for their longing and love for each other, giving birth to a passion that burned with a thousand suns and shone though Raphael’s golden orbs to almost light the ground around them.  
  
"Yes, mm, in the shower." Donatello purred, he was ready to join Raphael in their seductive dance of tangled limbs. But they were still standing. Donnie positioned the two so that Donnie was laying on their clothing and Raph was on top of him.  
  
Don ran his fingers over the broad plastron before slowly bringing them up to caress his shoulders. The smaller turtle churred as he wrapped his naked legs around Raph's body, needing to be closer.  
  
"I know you feel uncomfortable when I say this, but you are so handsome and beautiful. I can't get enough." He rasped.  
  
"You are the beautiful one." A fierce samurai warrior was never exactly thrilled to be called beautiful and handsome. He grunted, but couldn't find the will to be bothered about it when those smooth olive legs were wrapped around his waist, bringing their crotches closer to rub against each other and help them both raise their arousal in a more physical level. It didn't take long for Raph to drop down with a dominating grunt.  
  
Donatello churred as his own cock was set free, their arousals rubbing against the other. Don let out a soft moan, his face contorted in pleasure. they weren't even connected and he was already breathless. This is what the samurai did to him. Raphael was just too perfect.  
  
Raph watched his mate, content to just live this moment forever with Donatello looking just as beautiful as this. He reached between them to gently rub their members together before sliding a finger back a little to feel how well he'd prepared himself, not wanting to hurt Donnie in any way. "You look so beautiful right now" He breathed while he switched his thick finger for his throbbing length, pushing in slow so hat Don could get used to it, but not slow enough to tease.  
  
Donnie churred deeply, his arms wrapping around Raph's neck and pulled him in close; kissing his lips gently before a loud moan passed through his lips due to the feel of his mate's large length pushing inside of him. Don cooed as he spread his legs a little wider, mewling as the extra room gave Raph's length room to go right for his sweet spot.  
  
Raph was breathing heavily and his deep churrs echoed with his mates in harmony. This was bliss. The only reason he would ever consider abandoning his life as a samurai would be for this to last forever,  connected emotionally and physically to his beloved ninja for all of eternity.  
  
Once he knew that Don was comfortable and that he was pushed against his pleasure spot he started to move, hips clashing just as passionately as their fiery kiss. Everything was heightened with the need to become one with each other, showing their love in a way that needed no words.  
  
Donnie thrust his hips against Raph's, adding more pleasure to this beautiful moment. Though the smaller stayed quiet, not wanting someone to hear them if the ninja became too loud.  
  
Donatello churred as they shared another kiss, their hips moving against the other in a faster and more passionate pace.  
  
It wasn't as easy for Raph to stay quiet. Unlike the sneaky ninja clan Samurai were loud and proud of everything they did. Keeping their lips tight to muffle his churrs and grunts he wrapped an arm around the back of his lover to pull him close, muscles tight as his other arm supported them both in a show of his incredible strength.  
  
Despite all of his incredible power and passion he was loving Donnie carefully, afraid of hurting his precious ninja as if Donnie was made of the most delicate crystal. Making love just the way he'd learnt that they both liked,  spurred on by his lovers soft churrs and noises.  
  
It was pure bliss. The two of them together: just like this. Donnie did not want it to end. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Raph's lower plastron rubbing against his cock was making it too much to bare. After one final and long stroke to his sweet spot, Donnie came with his lovers name slipping passed his lips in a quiet, yet loud moan.  
  
The feel of his lover reaching his climax around him pushed Raphael over the edge into euphoria with a loud growl as he gave his loved one everything before settling down to lay next to him, basking in the afterglow of their coupling.  
  
This was just for Donatello, no one else saw the fierce warrior like this. His defenses were down, exposing his self and soul only for the one next to him, someone that his people told him to hate but heart yearned for every time the parted. This was the only time the feared samurai looked at peace with the world  
  
Donatello cooed as he snuggled up close next to his lover, placing his head onto his chest as his fingers caressed every grove and scar upon his plastron. He wished they could stay like this forever and not have to care about the world around them. Don loved these moments. But alas, happiness did not last forever.  
  
Donnie looked up at his mate, a warm smile curling onto his face. "I love you."  
  
"And I will always love you" Raph smiled back softly, golden eyes glowing with the light of the moon that reflected back into Donatello’s deep brown.  
  
"If only you weren't a ninja. Then I'd keep you with me at all times" He sighed. He would never make him leave his life or clan, just as Donatello would never make him leave the way of the samurai.  
  
Donatello frowned and nodded. But they held too much of a place where they were now. It would be foolish to turn away because then everyone would get suspicious of them. It's not like some weren't suspicious already. One of his fellow soldiers had asked if he was with someone because he would smile to himself at times. Donnie made sure to never do that around others again.  
  
"I know. I wish things were different. Then we could actually wake up every morning next to each other instead of saying goodbye."  
  
"One day we will." Raph promised with confidence. "If I get promoted to a General then I will be able to aid in making a treaty to bring peace to our people." He was determined to be with Donnie, though a treaty would be hard to pass.  
  
The two sides were so different, but apart from that even Raph couldn't deny that Samurai loved the fighting. It was a way to show strength and power as well as proving themselves to the enemy and their leaders that they were the better fighters.  
  
"And if I were head soldier, I would assist you. But... Someone else got the title before me." Don added in sadly. Though a warm smile formed onto his face. "You are a good soul Raphie, I am sure they would accept your claim."  
  
"I need to get the position first... and that means seeing you less." Raphael frowned as he stroked down the side of his lovers face gently.  
  
“I know... But I will always wait for you. Always." Donatello promised, a grin upon his face though his eyes shone in sadness. "No matter what, I will always love you. "  
  
Raph answered him with a fiery kiss, pulling his lover tightly into his hard plastron and well muscled arms.  
  
There was no way of knowing when they would see each other again, maybe a few days but maybe not for a month or longer, so they had to make this night count.  
  
Raphael had to be on his best behaviour if he was going to get that position, and that meant almost constantly being under the watch of his superiors, sucking up and showing off just like all the others who hoped to be blessed with the chance of rising on the ranks.  
  
The smaller pulled out of the passionate kiss and spread soft and gentle kisses around his mate's face. Churring softly, Don carried those kisses down to Raphael's strong and warm neck.  
  
Donnie nipped at the skin gently, though he did not leave a mark on him. Donatello removed his face from his neck in order to kiss him once more, his hands wandering.  
  
He did not want this night to end. Don wanted to stay like this forever. The thought of not seeing Raphael again was too much to bare.  
  
Raph could only sigh happily and hold his love close, savouring the moment and the feel of delicate lips and gentle teeth on his skin. Taking the kiss right from his heart and breathing life into the samurai to last in the long wait until he could taste these pleasures again.  
  
All too soon the samurai stood up and pulled the olive beauty with him. "I cannot stay much longer. If the messengers arrive back and I'm not in my quarters it would cause too much suspicion." He explained with a heavy heart.  
  
Heaviness filled the ninjas own heart. Sadness pulling into his eyes. Donatello wished to be with him longer, but he did not wish for his love to get into trouble.  
  
Donnie loved him too much.  
  
Although he wanted to stay longer, he knew that they should go. Things were going to be different now. But the hope of them being together and not having to hide anymore made his heart fill with warmth and love. But, only time would tell.  
  
"I know, I should return as well." It was the same every night, each goodbye was harder than the last.  
  
Raph held him tightly, all his brute strength meant nothing when this ninja could weaken his heart so much even by doing so little, just the soft sound of his breathing sparked his blood with a need to serve and protect Donatello as he did his superiors.  
  
This was why he was seen as a cold hearted brute amongst his people, each time he left the ninja stole his heart away with him like a thief in the night which Raph gladly let him do.  
  
Every angry and tense moment that was seen by other samurai was just his blood boiling over in anger for being kept away and able to see the soft olive skinned beauty that may as well live on the other side of the world they felt so apart.  
  
"I will send you a massage as soon as I am able." Raph promised, nuzzling Donatello gently like he was as fragile as his heart.  
  
"I know." Don spoke softly, returning the nuzzle with a gentleness of his own. It was so hard to leave him.  
  
Donatello noticed the change in Raph when they were not alone together. Raphael was more brute in strength and seemed so angry. Donnie did not wish for his mate to be angry or unhappy. Perhaps if things were different.  
  
They lived separate lives. Separate worlds. So close, yet so far away.  
  
Don pressed one last kiss to his mate's lips. It was passionate and longing. Donnie poured his heart into it, showing just how much this separation would hurt, but could not wait to see him again.  
  
Raph’s kiss was pure emotion in physical form. He'd never been one for words until he fell for Donnie, he preferred actions and it was the only time he felt he could fully express himself. Pouring his heart and soul into his lover and feeling him receive his partners in return.  
  
When Raph pulled back it was to mutter soft words while pressing their foreheads together. The words weren’t in English, but it was a old samurai prayer to their ancestors to protect their love ones while they were unable to be physically with them. Praying that Donnie would be safe without him and his protection during their long absence.  
  
Donatello understood this prayer well. Raph would say it a lot when they were kids and when they grew older. Raphael spoke that same prayer every night before they departed.  
  
Don stood there for a few more moments until he reluctantly pulled away; placing his clothes over his body.  
  
Before separating from his lover, Donnie pressed a kiss to his cheek and muttered loving words to him in Japanese.  
  
This departure, don felt, would be a long and hard one.  
  
Raph watched every second as Donnie’s beautiful body was covered up with soft fabrics, it felt right that no one else would see his beauty in the moonlight as perfect as he got to see.  
  
He dressed quickly, but tied his obi around his waist and let his yukata fall down to keep his chest exposed in the way he did when he was training, just in case he got caught heading back.  
  
Hopefully the next the they met wouldn't be too long away, and things could slowly get better. With one last longing look they separated back to their own people and lives, having to pretend that their hearts weren't yearning for the other halves of their souls that lay behind enemy lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months have passed since Donatello has been able to meet with Raphael. Word has gone around that the samurai has become a general. And that things were changing.   
  
How, he did not know. Donnie was sent away on important missions most weeks and he had only briefly saw his mate once on one of his journeys. Though it was only a glance, nothing more. The longing in Raph's eyes made his stomach churn in knots.   
  
Donnie was currently within his emperors castle, a samurai was showing up to have a talk with their emperor but of what, he did not know.   
  
Though what he did know, that burned deeply within his chest, was that he missed Raphael and there was no telling when or how they would meet or see each other again.  
  
Raphael had come a long ,long way in such a short amount of time and his reputation proceeded him. He'd volunteered for this mission for two reasons: one because he felt he was the only one who actually wanted this world to end, and two to try and get at least a glimpse of Donatello, the brief look had been weeks ago and his heart yearned for him.  
  
He walked to the castle with his body screaming strength and power, dressed in red ceremonial armour and not his usual attire for  battle which was a sign of peace. His helmet covered most of his face, engraved to mimic the form of beasts of legend. His dress and confidences echoed all those of noble birth, but his thick gruff accent betrayed his roots as a boy from a common town.  
  
He strode up to the emperor's throne and bowed down on one bended knee, removing the helmet to show his face that now bore more scars than when Donnie last saw him, noticeably a thick jagged one over his left eye that was lucky to leave him with full vision in that eye.  
  
The old man before Raphael stood and bowed before him. The other ninja scheduled in his room did the same. Once the emperor was seated at his throne, he had the general rise to his feet with a gesture of his finger.   
  
"Welcome, general." The emperor spoke softly, a small smile on his face. "What business do you have with us today?"  
  
Donatello stood within the corner of the room. The minute the mask removed from the Samurai's face, Don wanted to run to him. Check his eye, check for more scares. Just to hold onto him and feel those strong and protective arms hold him.   
  
Though he did his best to hide his emotions and made very little eye contact. Donnie wore a black kimono, tied with an Obi and a black mask surrounded his face.   
  
Two months. Two months and Raph was finally so close, his heart pounded in his chest.  
  
"I bring a message and seek counsel your eminence." It had all been arranged already and he wasn't one to mince words for the sake of niceties, deliberately not looking at his lover that was so close he could feel his soul reaching out for him. "I was lead to believe my council would be private" He pointed out, not expecting to discuss delicate business in front of the ninja gathered in the room, though he understood the need for protection.  
  
He was here to discuss the possibility of a treaty between the two empires, bring the war to an end, though it would be a long time he knew before that was a possibility. This meeting was only to discuss what the emperor’s demands would be for his co-operation and to receive the gift of good faith for his own leader... though he also had another favour to ask of this emperor, but only if the discussion goes well. He couldn't afford to be caught out or seen as an unreasonable savage, which was what he was hoping to disprove  
  
The man looked around the room and sighed. "Yes, my men are on orders to not speak a word of what goes on here today. They will not bother you General." The emperor promised, though he was wary.   
  
He knew what the general wanted to discuss. Peace between the two clans. To put an end to this war. The emperor was an open minded man, though it was hard to floor him so easily.   
  
"You wish to speak of a treaty correct?"  
  
Donatello’s heart leaped again at those words. Raphael has finally done what he said he was going to do. Finally, maybe they could be together without hiding.  
  
Raph took a deep breath, he'd been waiting to end this war but... "No." It wasn't time for that now. "I'm here to discuss what your conditions would be for that treaty. My people are as strong and guarded as your own, to try and form a treaty now would cause chaos and deceit. There must be peace before alliance... this war must end on both sides before we can be united." He spoke knowing that both sides held too much hatred to work side by side in an ideal binding of kingdoms. The last line was directed toward both the emperor and the lover he was desperately ignoring.  
  
If either emperor had children they would be expected to marry but both sets of children were already married off to other lands.  
  
The emperor rubbed his chin in thought. Perhaps this general indeed knew what he was doing. He had expected a hostile encounter, but the general looked at him with sincerity and spoke words of truth.   
  
Perhaps he could let his pride slip for one moment.   
  
"Perhaps a gift? A meeting of sorts. To see how ninja and samurai meet. If they cannot be united as equals, then the war stands."  
  
This was shaky territory at best. "I will have word with my emperor, perhaps he will allow an exchange." Raph nodded knowing that this was probably their best bet.  
  
This was a huge step that could either help quell or stoke the fires already ablaze. "For now I am at your mercy, any gift will be appreciated by my masters I'm sure... I would gladly volunteer to meet with one of your ninja if you feel that it would help to build something which could be used in aid of the treaty." He couldn't directly ask for fear it may cause suspicion or thinking that he came here with an ulterior motive.  
  
This was another reason he had volunteered, his years of meeting with Donatello had granted him the ability to see reason and not always turn to aggression to get his way, which was what so many of his comrades failed to understand past their hot tempers  
  
Donatello felt his heart race at those words. He really hoped his emperor would allow it. He could not bare standing at the sidelines any longer. The urge to touch and look over Raph was so strong he was antsy.   
  
The emperor thought about this for a moment. A meeting would prove interesting indeed. It would be intriguing to see how Ninja’s and Samurai's interact.   
  
"Very well, I will accept your claim. If you can prove to me after a couple meetings that ninja and samurai can work together, I will discuss with your leader myself about this war."  
  
"Thank you your eminence. Raphael gestured to the guards and a young samurai came forwards to present a beautiful, jewel encrusted sword to the emperor on humbled knee without saying a word. "The gift of good faith." He reminded  
  
The emperor studied the sword for a moment. It was indeed very beautiful, a blade crafted with the finest metal. "Ah, and as for my gift." The ninja gestured towards the ninjas beside him and one ninja bowed in front of the samurai, passing over a blade as well.   
  
Though it was not any kind of blade. It had a fine crafted wooden handle, with dragons embodied within the wood. The sword was long and very beautiful.   
  
The emperor watched Raphael for a moment. "Would that be all?"  
  
"Unless you think it wise for me to meet your ninja now and return with my report as well then that is all that need be discussed." Raph bowed once more, letting the next move be the emperors, letting him hold all the cards for now  
  
He hoped that he could meet with Donatello, maybe arrange for a night together. Would it be too suspicious? He could feel his love getting just as anxious but years of training from them both gave them the perfect mask to hide behind, blending Donatello with the others all dressed in the same dark fabric that concealed them in the shadows.  
  
It was why neither Samurai or Ninja trusted each other, being completely opposite. A samurai could turn and betray you in an act of anger, but with a ninja you never knew where you stood or if you were alone. Ninjas were known for secrets and deceit where as Samurai were brash and fought with brute strength.  
  
The man took in a deep breath and looked around the room. Perhaps....  
  
"I see, perhaps now would be best. After all, it is crucial. Perhaps a meeting with one of my soldiers. Donatello, perhaps?"  
  
Donatello felt his heart jump to his throat and he stood in attention when his emperor gestured to him and he bowed in respect. "I would be honoured, my lord."  
  
"Very well. It is settled. Will Donatello speak with you or one of your men?"  
  
Raph gave the ninja a scrutinizing gaze, looking him up and down before giving a bit of a grunt that sounded very much as a 'this will do' and not overly impressed. Though he bowed his head in light respect, no where near the same level as he gave the emperor, even though he felt ten times as much for the slim perfect figure before him.  
  
"As the highest rank of the party it is my duty to take responsibility... though as a sign of respect I ask to be granted privacy. And for your soldiers to carry on their normal activities so I may observe. If that is too much to ask then I understand your eminence, I'm just thinking what my superiors would be impressed to hear." He bowed deeply again which was a way to show that he was consciously aware of his low stature, which again is where his self strong people often made their mistakes by feeling too important.  
  
"I'm sure... this soldier will serve our purpose well." He pretended to have forgotten his lovers name just to add to the illusion that they had never met before  
  
The Lord seemed to not be very pleased by the request. But he was willing to allow the Samurai to carry out his ways for being respectful and honest. Ninjas like to handle things in different ways. Donatello was a fine soldier and could handle himself, this he was sure of.   
  
"Very well, Donatello, you will go with this man on your own. I expect fine results.”  
  
Donatello nodded and bowed his head respectfully before walking towards Raphael slowly. He so badly wished to touch him, hold him, anything. But he would have to wait till they were alone.  
  
“Where is the best place where we are assured piracy, I like to know that your answers are not influenced by others around you... plus I am willing to answer questions about my own people which I prefer not to go further than you and your emperor." Raph stayed in character as the stone cold general, but now his back was turned and only Donnie could see his face he allowed a soft smile just briefly.  
  
"I have a place in mind. It's not far from here. Just a few miles. And I can assure you that my answers nor my questions will be influenced." Donatello spoke evenly, though he was trying not to grin. It was so hard though, it had been so long. "Follow me."  
  
Raph nodded before following his lover, eyes narrowed and watching for any ninja trickery or people following in the shadows. He had grown with Donnie and trusted him with anything, but not his people. Ninjas were known for their trickery and deceit, striking hard and then fading into the night like a deadly shadow.  
  
Donatello looked around them as well. He trusted his emperor to allow him to do this on his own. But he was still wary.   
  
That and it was taking all of his self control to not jump Raphael on the spot. His lover was so close, though he was still out of reach.   
  
Don stopped when they reached a large wooden shed and opened up the door, closing it and locking it behind them. It was away from the village and passer by. It was used for storage and Don had found it by accident.   
  
Instead of kissing him like he had planned, his hand reached up and gently cupped the left side of Raph's face, a frown formed along his lips when his finger gently traced the scar under his left eye. "I was afraid I was never going to see you again."  
  
"We are alone?" He double checked but he trusted Donnie wouldn't risk blowing their cover and ducked his head so Donnie could reach his scar better before pressing forwards with a deep needy kiss.  
  
He'd been without his lover for two month but it felt like years. "I missed you so much." He confessed, all his cold hearted exterior melted away for the first time since they parted, only now able to relax when reunited with his heart  
  
Donatello watched as his lover's hardened features softened. Which only happened when they were together. Raphael went from in control and cold hearted to a passionate and loving man in seconds.   
  
"I missed you too. I wanted to run to you when I saw you. I swear The Lord was teasing me." Donnie said with a small smile before kissing his mate once more. "What happened? You have so many more scars than before."  
  
"I'm a General now, the battles are harder and I have to travel to the joined kingdoms often. I believe that scar was caused by a warrior coupled with your own, an assassin trying to kill the eldest son of my lord." Raph didn't sound bitter when talking about his scars, always priding himself on every one of them as a battle he fought and survived.  
  
"It was hard to concentrate on my task when you were so close." He admitted, trailing kisses down Dons cheek and neck, finding it hard to hold back and not mark his mate as his right now  
  
Donatello let out a low moan and moved his neck to the side to allow his mate more access. As much as he wanted to catch up and ask more questions, it was obvious that they had other thoughts in mind.   
  
It has been two months since they had seen each other. Two months without being close. Two months without being alone.   
  
Donnie slowly began to take off his mate's armour, a rolling churr escaping his throat.  
  
"How private are we?" He breathed out, worried about being caught but not having the will to stop. His whole being was on fire just to hear his lovers voice again after so long. "I've needed you so much since we saw each other last."   
  
This was their first meeting that wasn't on neutral ground, Raph being very much the outsider here. "I'm sorry. This probably isn’t the best way to do this...it should be more than a storage shed after all this time apart. You deserve better." He panted, clearly holding back from just jumping his partner right now.  
  
"Raph, as long as I am with you, I don't care. I want you just as much. I don't care where we are, I just need you so much." Donatello breathed.   
  
He loved it though. How sweet and caring Raphael could be. The man loved him so much and he loved him in return.   
  
"You don't have to hold back on me. Take me, I'm yours."  
  
Raph easily disrobed his love, fondling his tail as he continued  to shower him with kisses. "I'm sorry I never sent for you... I almost jumped you when we passed on a mission but we were too public." He was already struggling to hold back but his mate couldn't be prepped for penetration on such an unexpected but happy accidental meeting.  
  
Instead he slipped downwards onto his knees as he kissed down his lovers strong plastron. This was such a submissive thing that he only would ever do for Donnie, show his vulnerable side and pleasure his love with no pleasure except what he gave himself with his hand.  
  
Don gasped at the ministrations, his shell pressing against the wall as his lover trailed kisses all over him. It felt so wonderful.   
  
"Y-you don't have to apologize anymore. I-I almost did the same." He rasped, churring as his mate licked his pouch.  
  
Raph worked his loves slit open gently, exposing his olive length before encasing it inside his hot mouth while he dropped down into his own hand.  
  
The time apart was lonely and just the smell and feel of Donatello had his blood on fire and needing all he could get of his ninja lover.  
  
Don let out a moan and churred deeply as his lovers hot mouth surrounded his member. It had been so long since he had experienced something like this. It took all of Don's willpower not to buck into his mate’s mouth.   
  
Their time apart had been too long. He needed Raph just as much as Raphael needed him. Only if they could be together forever.   
  
Donatello slowly caressed his mate's head as he bobbed his head up and down. Delicious. Wonderful. So many words he could use to describe moments like these.  
  
Raph continued to fondle Donatello’s tail as his mouth twisted and bobbed over the swollen flesh. At this moment he wasn't a fierce warrior who was feared by many, even his own men. Right now he was back to being a lovestruck teenager, sneaking away inside a shed to be with his boyfriend while trying not to get caught.  
  
His deep rumbling, churrs mixed and blended perfectly with Donnie’s, both trying to keep quiet while their eyes danced with cheeky lust and basking in the pleasure of just being together again.  
  
Donatello let out a soft squeak as Raphael played with his tail. It had been so long since his mate had done that. Donnie loved it when Raph would play and just let all his worries wash away. Especially when they were alone together.   
  
Donnie's eyes were hooded with lust and a another moan escaped him as Raph moved faster. Don could feel his climax coming soon    
  
"R-Raph, I can't -"  
  
Raph’s eyes flashed up before they shuttered against his own release into his hand with a vibrating churr. He panted before swallowing Donnie right back to contract and pulse his throat around it quickly to help his lover finish.  
  
Donatello panted as he released himself into his mates mouth. Once the smaller was finished and when Raph pulled away, Donnie sunk to the ground, churring as he pulled Raphael closer towards him. "Mm... You're so good to me."  
  
Raph cradled him gently with his unsoiled hand, not wanting to touch his perfect olive skin without cleaning off his hand somehow. He'd swallowed all of his partners seed to contain the mess but he couldn't do that with his own. "I've missed you so much..." Raph turned to nuzzle him close, needing as much contact as he could get.  
  
Donatello brought out this side to him, the loving and caring man that got locked away each time they were apart, he was starved for his lovers touch and knew that this time would be even more difficult to leave then the last time.  
  
Donnie cooed as he nuzzled Raphael in return. Though, he let out a soft churr as he brought his mate’s cum covered hand up to his lips and began to lap at the sweet and salty sticky mess upon his fingers.   
  
Don knew that Raph was not one for doing it by himself, but the genius did not mind. He lapped at each and every digit until it was completely clean and he licked his lips as though he had had the best meal in his life.   
  
"Mm... All clean." Don added with a teasing grin.  
  
"You served a visiting general well little ninja." He teased back with a quick kiss, able to taste himself along with his lovers own unique taste. Flashing his new title that had caused the long and difficult absence between them.  
  
Donatello churred as they pulled away from the kiss, though he frowned when he seen the guilt and sadness pool in his mates golden eyes. "Don't, I am happy that you got that position. You serve your people well. You are strong and confident. We both knew that we would see each other less due to your new position."  
  
Don knew and was understanding of that fact. Even if his lord refused to see reason, he would help him see that reason. Samurai and Ninja can work together.   
  
Don took his mates strong hands within his own and kissed each one and each finger gently.   
  
"I don't want to leave you again... it’s going to be so hard not seeing you until another accidental meeting." He sighed and cupped his mates cheek softly.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if we were to do some training before I leave... give an excuse for us being so sweaty and make it look more like me trying to understand your ways." Even though he knew Donnie’s ways by heart, he needed to make it look convincing to their Masters and lords.  
  
Donatello nodded. He did not wish to think about them not being able to see each other. Don missed him too much although he was already here. Though, he gave in to his mate's desires and kissed him gently.   
  
"Okay." The ninja rose to his feet though he only placed his pants on. Despite their later activities, don loved it when that hard body grappled onto him when they had trained in the past.   
  
"You start."  
  
Raph did much the same and only pulled on his lower coverings before giving a smirk and bowed before his lover. "An honourable ninja bows before an opponent don't they?" He teased that Donnie hadn't, they were so comfortable with each other that they never bothered with codes and procedures. "How am I to understand your ways of you don't show me."  
  
There was a cheeky twinkle in the samurai’s eyes as he teased his partner, his initial surge of lust was sated for now and he wanted to enjoy this time together while they trained.  
  
Donatello returned the smirk and bowed before his mate. "Awe, where are my manners general?"  The smaller loved these moments. Not only did they share love together physically, they also spent their time learning things that they had missed.  
  
Donnie took on a defensive position, a twinkle of his own sparkling within his eyes. "Don't hold back on me this time, show me what a general can do."  
  
Raph chuckled to himself but knew he'd hold back, if he let himself go completely then the fire of violence that fuelled him in battle would consume him and he'd hurt his beloved ninja lover.  
  
The samurai made the first advance, lunging forwards to try and unbalance his smaller and faster opponent, Donatello wasn't as strong but ninja never relied on brute strength.  
  
Donnie grinned and ducked out of his lover's reach, his legs swinging outward to knock his mate onto the ground. Though Raph was never one to back down easily.   
  
The ninja smirked as he swiftly moved around the Samurai before lunging towards him. They had trained many times before. Learning the ways of the other. But this time was different.   
  
Raphael was a general now. He honestly was not kidding about wanting his lover to not hold back. Don wanted to see what his lover had learned.  
  
Raph easily avoided the leg sweep, half expecting it and changing his weight to his other leg quickly before switching and sending a roundhouse kick full circle straight into Donnie’s shell with a smack. He grinned and moved to try and knock the other over.  
  
In a real fight they would be going for fatal pressure points that they'd learnt and been taught over the years, deadly with everyone but each other, having both trained all their lives together even before they went separate ways and split into opposing careers.  
  
Donatello chuckled and he moved away from his mate. This was more of a play session then training. Though he could tell that Raph has gotten a lot stronger.   
  
Donnie pounced onto the larger male, chuckling as the impact causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Don had a bright twinkle in his eye as he looked over his mate.   
  
"Ah, the general has fallen to the ninja. Perhaps you are not as strong as you look." He was teasing of course, he wondered how much more he could push.  
  
"You ninja are sly, somehow even without strength you manage to manipulate the fight." He purred, taking the chance to wrap his arms around Donnie and flip them over so he was pinning Donnie beneath him. "Though my strength is still ten times superior to your own."   
  
And being so strong was a great thing for Donnie who openly admired the scarred bulging muscles that Raph had trained his life to develop, the same as Raphael admired the lean hidden strength of Donatello.  
  
Donatello laughed as he looked up at his mate, not at all making a chance to move. It was true, he loved staring at Raph's muscles and his strong form. Don melted each and every time he was encased within his arms.   
  
However, Don smirked as he nuzzled his mate’s cheek, cooing as he kissed it gently afterwards. "Mm, I am not so sure about that." The ninja kicked Raphael off of him, though it was in mere fun and not at all harmful and he pounced onto Raphael once more.   
  
This was more like flirting than a training exercise.  
  
Raph was easily distracted by the cooing and the soft kiss, letting his guard down when Donnie had taken advantage of it to flip them back. "Oh yeah?" Raph leant up to nibble along Donnie’s neck before rolling over the pin him back down with a deep dominating growl.  
  
Donatello blinked up at his mate, though he allowed a low rumbling churr to roll out of his throat at his mate's dominance.  
  
Raphael was screaming alpha now. Dominance. Strength. Donnie melted again.   
  
Though he did not move this time and kissed his mate gently, knowing that he had pushed him enough.   
  
"And once again the samurai has won with dominance and strength."  
  
"So I get a prize for my victory?" He teased playfully before locking their lips in a passionate kiss.   
  
Raphael was definitely an alpha and loved the power he had over his lover, but all it ever took was a few words and he would allow Donnie control.  
  
Donnie churred as they pulled out of the kiss and he spread feather soft kisses around his mate's face before kissing him gently once more.   
  
Don was lost in thought as his hand traced over some new scars upon his lover's plastron. They were not deep enough to cause damage, but it was enough to make him check each and every one.   
  
"How much longer do we have?" The ninja asked out of curiosity, expertly running his fingers along Raph's muscles.  
  
"Your lord didn't specify a time... we can say we got lost in discussion and training." Raph smiled, determined to spend as much time as he could with his soul mate. "If he knows you at all then he knows you are prone to forgetting the world when you find something that interests you"  
  
"Ah... That is true. And you most definitely interest me." Donatello cooed, nuzzling his lover's face before nipping at his neck though it was playful. As much as he loved being in this position, the hard ground was starting to bother him a bit and he gently made Raphael sit up so he could get off the hard floor.   
  
"Hm, we should spar, we haven't done that in a while." Donnie grinned. The only thing he loved about sparing was being able to see his lover's muscles flex each and every time he moved.  
  
"As you wish. You are to show me your ways after all." He purred, licking up the olive neck before pulling away to stand, still naked from the waist up and sporting a cocky smile.  
  
Donatello blinked and then blushed at the look on Raphael's face. He had a feeling that Raph planned on doing more than just spar with him.   
  
A warmness filled Don's belly at the thought and a smile curled onto his face. He quickly bowed before his lover before making the first move.  
  
Raph bowed back before spinning away from the attack, advancing back with a fast counter attack to try and catch Donnie before he could recover.  
  
The samurai loved fighting, even as a child he would play and brawl on the streets to build his strength and skill, it was part of the reason he had been offered a place on the royal guard, having a reputation long before becoming a true samurai.  
  
Donatello and Raphael had trained together all their lives. Even before they chose different reputations, they would train and then they would spend time together.   
  
Donnie quickly moved out of the way before Raphael could grab onto him and moved to the other side of the shed. Although Raph was holding back, it was obvious how much stronger he was and how dangerous he could be.  
  
"Not bad, ninja. But its still not enough" Raph claimed while playing into the illusion of them being strangers on a mission. Raph saw his chance and lunged, hoping to pin the smaller turtle to the shed wall.  
  
"Is that a threat, samurai?" Don teased, though the smaller was too late to block the attack and yelped as Raphael had him pinned to the wall. Donnie laughed at the situation, though his eyes were sparkling with love and playfulness.  
  
"Yeah it was. And guess what ninja? I've pinned you twice and I expect a reward." It wasn't uncommon for samurai victors to claim a reward for defeating their opponents, usually taking the losers weapon as a trophy but Dons Bo had been a gift and he would never take it back.  
  
Donatello smirked at the words. He knew Raphael's ways very well and the life of a samurai. " but you already have a reward." Donnie purred, his eyes hooded. "Myself."  
  
"Are you giving yourself to me ninja?" He took a step back and Donnie could see that he was getting excited again. "Giving me everything? Body? Heart? Your very soul?" He purred seductively at his long term lover.  
  
"Everything, whatever you want. You have all of me. Forever and always." Donatello churred pressing his lips hard against his lover, although his arms were pinned and he could not hold on to him, he was able to push himself closer against that hard and very alluring body of his mate.  
  
Raph kissed deeply before letting go and stepping right back away from him, taking in the full sexual form of his lover, displayed and offering himself to him. "Prove it... show me that you are mine" Raph’s voice was bedroom deep, just drinking in the beautiful sight  
  
Donatello churred at the tone in Raphael's voice. The smaller smirked as he slowly ran his hands down to his pants and slowly removed them. "Show you, huh?" Don purred and faced the wall, leaning against it and spreading his legs a little to show himself to his lover.  
  
  
Raph churred deeply and couldn't help stepping forwards and running his hands across the perfect swell of Donatello’s rear to fondle the olive tail. "Prove to me that you are only mine" he purred seductively right into his lovers ear slit.  
  
Donatello felt his face grow hot at having his lover so close. His body had begun to sweat from the close proximity of their bodies. Donnie was unsure of what Raph wanted. He had already exposed himself his rear ready for the taking. He wanted to connect with him in the most intimate way.   
  
"You want me to prep myself."  
  
"I want to take you painlessly and quickly. I want you to prepare us both" Raph said in a seductive demand, while kissing and nibbling at Donnie’s neck. "I feel like I should mark you as mine" He admitted in a teasing purr, knowing that he couldn't just encase it was seen.  
  
Donatello nodded, finally understanding what Raphael wanted. He could not agree more. Raph may not seem like it, but the samurai was very possessive. Most of them were, they did not like it when their things were messed with.   
  
Don put his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them gently, bringing his slick hand to find Raph’s member. He would slick up his lover and then he would be ready, he knew his lover would never hurt him  
  
Raph breathed deeply and gave a deeply satisfied churr as he was stroked with the slick hand.   
  
He knew that Donnie was his and not anyone else’s,  no one touched his beloved ninja but him. He just felt like people should be able to tell if they ever did try it. It was a deeply personal thing that each samurai had a burning need to do, mark their lover for their own.  
  
Donatello moaned at the feel of his lovers hard member within his hand and stroked it a few more times before leading the member to his entrance. It was not full preparation, but he wanted Raph.   
  
Don gasped as the hard member breached his insides, it stung but it was bearable  
  
Raph kissed and pressed his head tight to Donnie’s neck, breathing in his sweet musk as he slowly pressed in, trying not to hurt him. "You're so perfect Donatello" He churred, feeling the tight entrance hugging his hot flesh. It had been two months since their last time and Donnie wasn't stretched or slicked properly. "If this hurt’s we can stop."  
  
"No." Don said quickly, hissing slightly as the hard and thick member rubbed along his insides. Though it slowly began to feel good and he let out a soft churr as his inner walls slowly began to relax, allowing his mate more room inside of him. "I'm fine." Don promised.  
  
"You’re too giving. You only care for others." Raph chastised gently,  wanting his lover to care for himself as well, he knew it must hurt more than the other was letting on, staying still once he was fully sheathed so that Donatello could get used to the girth again after so long.  
  
Donatello gasped as his lover was fully seated inside of him. The smaller stayed still and panted as he got used to the penetration. Yes, it did hurt after not being prepped but he was feeling a little better. After a few more moments, Don managed a small nod and a quiet moan, indicating that he was ready for Raphael to mate with him.  
  
A few soft strokes of Donatello’s tail helped him to calm down a little more before Raphael gave a few soft experimental thrusts, coupled with quiet but deep churrs.   
  
"I don't know how I've managed without you." Raph sighed, leaning against Donnie and moving his hand down to fondle and stroke Donatello’s own member that had been ignored until now.  
  
"Me either. It's been too long." Donatello agreed with a soft grunt, churring as Raph's hand pump him along with his thrusts. The smaller moved back against his lover, meeting him with each thrust.   
  
He had missed him so much. Two months had been too long. Don had been sent on many missions throughout the course of the past months, but thoughts of Raphael kept him going on. This samurai was the reason he lived and fought for. Raph was his heart, his very soul, and his life  
  
Raphael had been busy with his new rank and proving his worth, using skills that no one else had because he'd learnt then over the years from his ninja lover. "It could be as long, if not longer this time." He frowned  while continuing to make love to him against the wall of the storage shed, wishing that he could offer him something more romantic than this. Donnie deserved candle lit meals and a bed of the finest silk, he deserved so much that he could never get like they were now.  
  
Donatello moaned as he pressed his head against the wall of the shed. Out of all times, his mate was discussing depressing news. They were making love, he did not wish to dwell on the sadness right now.   
  
Don wanted so much for them as well, he wished things were different. That he had not become a ninja so that way he could be with Raphael without fear that either of them could be taken away or killed if caught.   
  
There was so much he wished for and yet, he was truly happy knowing that all this time and through all this hardship, Raphael still loved him all the same.  
  
Raphael knew that this time it had to last, this day must go on forever until he was forced to leave. "W.Would we be able to s.shower before my departure?" He wondered,  since that had been 'sparring' it was a reasonable request, if not then he would have to bathe in the lake before returning to his kingdom.  
  
He gently stroked Donnie as he just savoured their time together like this, connected with body and soul and just needing to hold him close in his arms while he moved softly inside him  
  
Don groaned. Honestly, Raphael chose the worse times for conversation. But it was crucial for their situation.   
  
"Yes... There should be um.  A bath house close by." Donnie hissed out, gasping at the feel of his lover's cock moving deep inside of him with slow and loving strokes.  
  
"Good" that meant he didn't have to worry too much about marking smells and sweat. He smirked before pulling him closer to whisper in his ear slit with a low sultry purr. "Then I can make sure this day is burned in your memory." He wanted to make this so magnificent that it would keep them both satisfied until they could meet again.  
  
Donatello shivered and moaned at his mates words. He loved when his mate got demanding. It was a huge turn on.   
  
Don pushed back against his lover, hinting that he wanted Raphael to move a little faster. To prove to him how much he wanted this to be the only thing Don could think and dream about.  
  
Raph pulled out so that he could spin Donnie around and look in his eyes as he thrust back deep inside his lover to touch his very soul.  
  
The two slowly lowered down to the floor, bright gold and brown igniting the fire between them. It didn't matter that they were on the floor of a storage shed because nothing existed but the two bodies entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Four accidental meetings had taken place since the first and all of them were more special then the last. A month or so has gone by since he had seen or even heard from Raphael.   
  
During that time, Don was sent out on an important mission to seek out information. Though, he did not expect to be caught. Donnie was caught off guard when the Samurai approached him during a fight.  
  
The ninja was currently tied up with ropes and was forced to walk along side the Samurai as he rode upon his steed.  
  
Raphael was waiting to greet his men, ready to take their reports and review the outcome from their missions. One of the younger Samurai showed promise as a general and he was looking to personally help him get the position, he was another that believed that the clans should join together.  
  
He saw the prisoner from a good distance away and nodded in acknowledgement to one of the guards to prepare the cells to receive him. He may want the two groups joined together but he still didn't trust any but Donnie  
  
The young Samurai approached the palace and had his horse stop as they neared Raphael and the guards. The young man got off of the horse and stepped closer to the Ninja. The ninja's head was covered with a black hood to hide his face.  
  
Now that they were close enough, the young Samurai removed the hood revealing Donatello to Raphael and the other guards surrounding them. "I found him when I was on look out. Obviously sent out to get information."  
  
Raph swore his heart stopped cold. Donatello. Here as a prisoner of war. This was bad.  
  
Prisoners of war were subjected to anything that the guards on duty allowed, people tended to turn a blind eye to the fate of ninjas. Samurai were not known for their mercy  
  
"Explain yourself ninja. What was your mission"  
  
Donatello could only stare at Raphael. Until he was roughly shoved in the shoulder by the Samurai who had captured him. "The general asked you a question, answer him. After all, Ninja's are all about honour, are they not?"  
  
Donnie sighed and removed his gaze from Raph's eyes, this was too painful for him to bare. "I was to retrieve a scroll for my master."  
  
"He's lying, General, I saw him hunting around our territory. He was spying." The Samurai beside him spoke quickly, giving the Ninja within his hold a look of disgust  
  
Raphael held up his hand to silence the young samurai. "And what scroll would that be ninja. That city is under our protection and even theft is a serious crime for your kind." He hated this. It crossed his mind to free Donnie and hold off his men off for him to escape. Unfortunately that wasn't doable. Hopefully he could get him for a less offence and work something out when he was in the cells  
  
Donatello bowed his head in understanding, refusing to meet Raphael's gaze. It was so hard, he was so ashamed of himself for even being caught. But the Samurai had been quick on his feet, obviously training that had been given by Raph. The Ninja took in a deep breath before speaking. "I honestly do not know. He just told me where to find it and I went after it. My lord did not give me a full on description of what it was."  
  
Raph looked at his general in training, "and how do you suggests we treat this ninja. He claims to be a thief but you suspect him of treason. Is there any way to prove one way or another?" Raphael had the final say in the matter and he'd already decided to imprison his lover in the cells, but the samurais answer could depend on the fate of his promotion  
  
The Samurai began to open his mouth, but he clamped it shut. Raphael seemed to be stalling, why was he questioning this Ninja so much. The situation seemed suspicious but he dared not to say anything. Any sign of bad behaviour from him could result in him no longer becoming a general.  
  
"locking him away would be the best choice, sir. Until we can find out more information on what he was really doing out there."  
  
Raph nodded his approval and gestured for the guards to take his beloved down into the cells. "You have a long way to go. But your decision was the same as I planned to carry out. Treason could be eligible for the death penalty.  In a time where we're aiming for peace the death of a wrongly accused ninja could be seen as an act to escalate the war." He made his excesses and covered for why he was stalling and trying to save Donatello.   
  
It was a few hours before Raph could get down to see his lover, having to do the reports and training as usual so it didn't look suspicious  
  
The guards placed Donatello inside of an empty cell. The only thing within the cell was a pot used for his bathroom uses or for water and a pile of straw in the back for a bed. The Ninja felt ashamed of himself for being caught and he felt guilty for his lover. It was obvious that Raphael had been stalling to save him, making excuses in order to keep Donnie alive.  
  
Once the guards had left the area, Don looked up and seen his mate, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry," The ninja whispered, luckily no other cell mates were around. "I-I did not want this to happen."  
  
"How did you get caught?" Raph whispered as he stood against the bars. He'd sent the guards away for some privacy but this was such a bad situation. "Do you know what happens to ninjas when they get caught."   
  
For possible the first time in his life he was afraid. He could fight a hundred man on his own and not bat an eyelid but his lover in the hands of his people was terrifying him.  
  
Donatello took in deep breath. He was well aware what would happen to him. He would be sentenced to death or worse, torture first and then death. But seeing his mate scared and shaken was breaking his heart.  
  
"I had just reached the town when he found me. Catching me off guard, he came out of nowhere. I had checked the area several times. It was as though he was waiting for an attack." Don said honestly, looking down in shame. Not just for being caught, but for causing his lover trouble.  
  
Raph sighed and leant his head against the cool bars. "He is my most promising student. I have trained him well... he did everything right which only makes this worse."   
  
Everything his upcoming general had done was exactly what would make him a great general one day. Raph had trained him in his own style, which had a lot of ninjitsu from training with Donnie.   
  
"I swear on my honour I will do all I can to get you out of here"  
  
"You can't, they will find out Raph and you will be killed." Donatello protested. The smaller did not want his mate to get in trouble because of his mistake. "I got myself into this mess. You already saved me from being exiled."  
  
But there was more to it then that. Raphael was his protector and his mate. He could tell by from his lovers stance that he was mad at himself for not protection him, though he should not be. Donatello should have known better, paid better attention  
  
Raph was mad and himself, guilty since it was his student and heart broken all at once. The samurai had only caught Donnie because of tricks and training that only Raph could provide with his knowledge of ninjitsu.  
  
"I'm going to try everything in my power to help you get out." He quietly vowed again, but a soft noise alerted him to someone near by and he had to stop talking, standing back and pulling his body into a tall proud stance that showed his muscles just in time for the guards to return and tell him that he was needed with his superiors.  
  
Donatello watched his mate leave, slowly moving back against the wall within his cell. He had been placed into a cell before, but that was many years ago. Just when he thought he was never going to escape, a war broke out and he was finally able to escape.   
  
Though, something was bothering Don. Why was his mate teaching other Samurai the techniques they learned together. So many thoughts filled his head turning his stomach into knots.   
  
Don took a deep breath and sighed as he pressed his head to his knees. There was nothing he could do but wait for his lovers return.  
  
Raphael didn't return until the next day, a fine gleam of sweat and striped to the waist which showed that he'd been training.  
  
Prisoners weren't treated very well but Donnie had been lucky in that no one had come to torment him, though that was mostly due to the fact that Raph had warned them not to harm Donnie, using the war as an excuses  
  
Someone had come to change his pot and left water and a horrible tasting porridge type meal, not saying a word to Donnie except to threaten him not to try and escape.  
  
Raph was carrying something behind his back and pushed it into the cell. It was a little package that had a simple meal that was much better then what Donnie had been given and a new water bottle. "Figured you might need something edible"  
  
Donatello was tired. He had not slept at all. Being locked away in a cell and far away from his lover was hurting him.   
  
He knew that Raphael was trying his best to free him, but he did not want his mate to get into trouble because of him.   
  
Dons stomach betrayed him and he reached for the bag, giving his mate a warm smile and moving a little closer to the bars. "You should not be here Raph," Don whispered, "I heard the guards talking, they are suspicious. Asking why you were treating me with more kindness than the others. I'm worried for you"  
  
"And I'm worried for you. I can not waver the charges for long. I'm a general but in a few days my superiors will arrive and they are sure to over rule my judgment... I can't save you if they decide your fate" He couldn't go against his leaders because it was seen as treason and he would be publicly hanged for it. He didn't care for his own life,  but he was no use to Donnie as a dead man  
  
Despite himself, Don pressed his head closer to the bars of his cell and pressed his lips onto Raphael's. Just in case. Just to share something with him if anything bad were to happen.   
  
Donnie pulled out of the kiss after a few seconds, though there was a frown on his face. "You know I will go with whatever you say. You are stubborn as a mule." Don added in with a soft snort.  
  
Raph kissed Donnie passionately before they broke and Donnie said that he would do what ever he commanded. He knew that Donnie was right but he couldn't think much about it before the doors clanged oped and they were caught in the act.  
  
Raph’s face paled as he bowed low to his leader, the superior wasn't due for a few days, he was early! "Y.your honour I..."  
  
"I was told there was a ninja suspected of treason down here. Though it turns out one of my top men may also be involved in treachery." The samurai lord accused with dark beady eyes boring into Raph’s soul, daring him to defy him.  
  
Raph was inwardly squirming but seemed completely composed on the outside. Suddenly latching on a lie that might buy them enough time. He hoped Donnie would forgive him this. "Forgive me, my leaige. You arrived early an I haven’t had chance to spread word of my... technique. And how it was formed." That sparked the lords interest and he crossed his arms to hear the explanation, making it clear that if he didn't convince him now then he wasn’t making it out of the prisons tonight  
  
"The ninja in this cell is known to me for quite some time. I've learnt the ninjas skill and secrets through him... By making him believe that we are in love. He had given us valuable insight and training that turned out to be his undoing"  
  
Donatello felt his blood run cold. He could not believe what he was hearing. No. There was no way.   
  
Raphael had to be lying. They had known each other for so long. So many thoughts swam through Donatello's head.   
  
He no longer cared about the other in the room. Due to all the ugly thoughts swirling within his head, Donnie dry heaved right in front of them, not even caring.   
  
It wasn't true. Raph could not be using him. Thyme shared so much together.     
  
"You! You bastard!" Donnie yelled, continuing to dry heave.   
  
The guard within the room laughed as Donatello began to throw up. "Tch, ninja scum should learn your place."  
  
The lord seemed sceptical. "Do you have a way to prove what you claim?"  
  
"I have been training with him a long time sir, it is how I managed to best so many generals even when I was moving up the ranks... I've past what I have learnt onto my pupils. How do you think such a young samurai warrior was able to take down a ninja that I had heard from his own emperor to be his best student." Everything added up to what Raph was saying, it all made sense at every step... Only it wasn’t true and it was killing him inside to tell such lies to his lover and to his lord.  
  
The lie was believed and Raphael congratulated on his dedication to their ranks for doing such a selfless act as to pretend to have affections for a ninja. The lord offered Raphael up for a drink and to discuss everything in more detail and there was no way that Raph could stay to explain to Donnie just yet.   
  
He only prayed that he would be forgiven  
  
Once all of them had left Donatello felt tears spring to his eyes. He wanted to believe that what Raphael was not true. That he was doing it to save them. But now, he was not so sure.   
  
Everything the samurai had said had made sense. The training, the talks about their ways of life, everything. But, the love they shared.... It felt so real.   
  
Donnie slowly coward into the corner, curling in on himself as he hid his head within his knees. Don did not want to believe it. But Raph's words had cut through him like a knife.   
  
The ninja blocked out all other thought after that, the only thing that kept him company was his slowly breaking heart.  
  
In the dead of night Raph returned down to the prison cells, once again striped to the waist and heart broken as he saw Donnie curled up against the corner of the cell like a kicked puppy.  
  
"Donatello?" He voice seemed to echo forever amongst the sounds of his lovers cries. He didn't want this, he would let himself dies as a traitor before he would want for this, but it was the only way to keep them both alive.  
Donatello's soft cries continued. Not once looking back at his... Another sob reached his throat at the thought. And he sniffed when Raph called out to him again.   
  
"Just go away. You already said what needed to be said." Donnie spoke evenly, not even looking at Raphael. The damage was done. There was no turning back now.  
  
"Donatello please... there wasn't much I could say in the situation. The lord would not understand if not for those lies." Raph tried to explain, pleading with the ninja to at least look at him and ay least hear him out.  
  
"But it makes sense." Donatello spoke evenly, finally looking at Raphael. "Everything you said. The training, learning each other's life styles, I just - I don't know what to believe right now." Donnie spoke honestly, slowly looking away from Raph, it hurt too much to even look at him.  
  
"You learnt just as much about me as I did for you...Please believe me when I say that I was lying to the lord... You really think that our love could be a lie?" That cut deeply into his heart, the fact that after everything they'd been through Donnie could even begin to think that it was all a lie.   
  
Donnie was his life and he’d gladly lay down his life to save him if it was needed  
  
Donatello was silent for a few moments and looked down at his knees. It was true, they have been through everything together. But, there were things that worried him. So many questions ran through his mind.   
  
Deep down, Don knew that Raphael had lied to save them. But his words, they had cut him so deeply with a blade that it was somehow buried into his skull.   
  
"No... I don't want to think that. I just..."  
  
"You just what? Don't believe that I love you. You really think I could use you like that?" Raphael was a good soul but he had a temper that was flaring up possibly for the first time at Donnie  
  
He was angry that Donnie could even think that. The ninja knew him better then anyone and yet he'd honestly believed his lies so easily  
  
Donatello winced at the anger within Raphael's voice. Anger was something that Raph never showed towards the smaller turtle. Never.   
  
And it hurt. Knowing that the samurai was mad at him, simply because he was confused and hurt.   
  
Raphael meant a lot to him. Was his world. Knowing that he was casing him anger for the first time in forever, proved to Don that the samurai had changed.   
  
"I -" Don stopped, a deep frown on his face. "You've changed."  
  
"I haven't changed! I'm upset that you believe I could hurt and use you in that way. I've risked my life to protect you in the name of Love, and yet a few lies to man who would have you executed and all that meant nothing to you." Raph had a small growl in his voice, hurt and upset that his lover thought so little of him.  
  
Donatello bit his lip. His heart hurting a little more at how angry Raphael was and seeing how upset he was getting.   
  
Perhaps... Don was overreacting. But the words, they had hurt.   
  
Now that he thought about it, Raphael was right. The samurai was only trying to protect him. But the anger Raph was feeling now, Donnie hated himself for causing so much anger and for upsetting his mate.   
  
Dons own anger shone through though, not liking how Raphael was getting so upset with him. Certainly the man should know that it would have hurt him!  
  
"Of course it does! How else was supposed to react? Be happy? Over joyed that you lied like that? I had no idea it was coming! You cannot blame me for that!"  
  
"I don’t blame you for being upset. Be how could you have believed it! You just assumed that all of our life together was a sham because of a few words! How do you think that made me feel?" Raph’s anger was known throughout the land as being uncontrollable, but Donnie had always been able to hold it back in the past, this time though Raphael was upset at both himself and his lover.  
  
Donatello looked away from Raphael then. The anger raging from Raph was too much. Though, he felt guilty. He never wanted the samurai to be mad at him. Not ever.   
  
"I'm sorry," Don spoke softly, still not looking at the samurai. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was to make you mad or for you to hate me." Tears sprang to his eyes at that. What on Earth was he doing...  
  
Raph’s anger melted away at Donatello’s soft apology. Looking down with guilt at his lovers crying. "No.... don't apologise. I was inconsiderate to your feelings... I just... I was scared. Scared that he would put you to death" Raph only ever admitted he was scared to Donnie, he never trusted anyone else to know when he was weak  
  
Donatello wiped the tears away, feeling stupid for ever accusing his mate of such treachery. They have been through so much together.   
  
"I understand. But, he wont show me mercy forever Raph. He will kill me."  
  
Don stated honestly, sniffing and Looking towards Raphael once more. "The treaty we tried to create will be broken now. You and I, what happens now?"  
  
"I've told him that you will still be useful... but it won't last forever... when the time comes I want you to leave... just run back to your settlement." Raph knew what he needed to do. He needed to release Donatello from this cell but he was undoubtedly going to be caught.  
  
Saving his lover would lead to a public execution but it would be worth it if it would save his love  
  
Donatello felt tears spring to his eyes again and he moved closer to the cell bars, no longer wanting to be away from his mate. Now that he had calmed down and the anger and hurt he felt had left.   
  
"Raph, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. I can't lose you over this. Run with me. You and I , we can run away from here. " Don knew that it was a lost cause, but he did not want his mate to sacrifice himself.  
  
"I'll try... But if it come down to you or me then I would gladly lay down my life for you, I'm sorry that I hurt you." Raph sighed, taking hold of Donnie’s hands through the bars. "I'm trying to find another way, but I'm not as smart as you are Don."  
  
Donatello frowned and thought about this for a moment. Just holding onto Raphael's hands tightly. The only method was to run. But Don was not one to run away from death and neither was Raphael.   
  
They were both stubborn in that aspect.   
  
Perhaps if they told the truth. And worded it in ways for them to understand. That it was possible and okay for Samurai and Ninja to love and bare arms. But Raph had already lied, it was too late now.   
  
"You are smart Raph. Maybe not today." He stated honestly, giving his mate a moment of grief before continuing. "They will find out about us one way or another. Your lord and mine will not be fooled for long. Perhaps we could make them understand   But, I know now that wont do any good."  
  
Raph hadn't tried to tell the truth because he knew his lord was not a merciful one. Like the samurai that served him he was too stubborn and set in his ways to see the light and understand the lovers.  
  
"You are the smart one Donatello. You always were... But I'm smart enough to know that our time is drawing to a close. You're right. We can't fool them forever..."  He sighed, knowing that the time was coming, they would have to separate from Don to survive and Raph would almost undoubtedly be caught and hanged for mutiny and treason  
  
Donatello's frown refused to leave his face. And even the ninja knew that his men would come for him. More wars and endless battles will occur.   
  
It was never going to end.   
  
The thought of this being the end broke Donnie's heart. He did not wish for it to be. He wanted to be with Raphael forever. But it was all the ninjas fault.   
  
"It's all my fault, I'm the one who got caught. If I would have just left sooner, knew that he was coming... I'm sorry."  
  
“You couldn't have known... If anything it was my fault. I've let your training pass from me to my students and it was how you got captured." Raph sighed sadly, bringing a hand up to caress Dons face gently, giving a soft smile and studying every feature in case like he couldn't see them again  
  
"Less blood will be shed over the Samurai killing their own. If you die here our cause will be pushed back years and the treaty would be much harder to achieve" This was the best way for them both, and Raph would make his peace with the gods tonight in preparation. If they couldn't both get out then he could draw their fire enough for Donnie to escape.  
  
Donatello listened to every word that Raphael spoke. And repeated it again in his head. No.   
  
He knew what the Samurai was planning. But he did not want this   He wanted the two of them to live together. Not for Raph to sacrifice himself to save him.   
  
Donnie brought DONNIE brought both hands up to cup emerald cheeks. "I wont live without you Raph. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. You have so much to live for."  
  
"If I don't and they execute you... Then I won't have anything to live for." He corrected. His world would fall apart if Donatello disappeared from his life forever. "I couldn't lead the people who stole my love away from me."  
  
If they could escape and live together then Raph would do anything in his power to make it happen, but that was a long shot at best.  
  
Raph leaned forwards and left a soft but passionate kiss on Dons lips through the bars of the cell. It was awkward, but he had to taste those perfect lips while hoping it was not the last time.  
  
Donatello wanted to argue with Raphael. But he couldn't. He would do the same thing in return if he were in Raph's shoes.   
  
The smaller returned the kiss as desperately as he could. Only to pull away seconds later when a guard called for Raph, saying that he was needed.   
  
Donnie watched his lover go, an emptiness within his heart. Something told him that their happy ending, would not be so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of days before Donatello saw Raphael again, and when he did there was a smirk on his face and he was followed by two guards that were laughing and mocking the ninja slave.

"And how are you  _ my love _ " Raph purred, nudging the guards to get them to shut up. He stepped further in front of them so his face was hidden and gave Donnie a soft apologetic smile before his face twisted back into its mocking mask.

Donatello was confused by his mate's actions, but said nothing. Everyone thought that he was Raphael's toy. And the general was playing the part. Whenever the others got too rough, Raph would step in.

The guard to the right chuckled when the Ninja said nothing. "Doesn't even make a peep. Perhaps we should break him until he talks."

While the other samurai laughed, the ninja cringed. But, nothing came. The two guards bid their goodbyes and Don finally relaxed when they left.

"I don't like those two."

"Neither do I." Raph sighed as he heard the heavy door slam at the end of the corridor. "But they are the only ones with access to the keys."

He pulled out the ring with the keys for the cells and found Donnie's straight away, opening the door and locking it behind him. "It's not safe to get you out of here just yet. But they think I'm here to use and manipulate you more. The lord believes that I can still get secrets from you." Raph gently cupped Donnie's cheek with a saddened expression on his face. He hated this, having to pretend that his soulmate was just a toy to be used and thrown away.

His voice was soft and quiet, very aware that his people were close by even though the cells couldn't be heard from outside.

Donatello leaned into the touch, but nodded in understanding. Raphael was only doing this to protect them both. Though, Donnie wished that it was different. "I'm just glad that he will let you in here. Cause, if he ever lets those two... if they touch me..." Though Donnie trailed off, Raph would never let that happen.

Don quickly changed the conversation before his lover could get upset. "I know you won't use me like that, but they don't." The smaller purred a small twinkle in his eyes.

"I will never let anyone touch you. Everyone already knows that if they harm you in any way they will fall by my blade." Raph's eyes hardened at that promise, his hands gripping Donnie tightly before he managed to take a deep breath and force his anger under control.

"You are mine Donatello. And I do  _ not _ share with others." He brought Donnie in for a more forceful kiss, taking out his anger and possessiveness on Donnie until his passion melted down enough for him to be calmed by the ninjas sweet scent and feel. Even in the dirty cells Donnie smelled sweet and powerful, his scent making Raphs heart flutter in excitement.

Donatello moaned into the kiss, drowning in it. He could feel Raphael's possessiveness and passion pouring into that powerful kiss. The smaller brought his hands up to Raph's shoulders, gripping at them tightly.

God, it has been so long since he felt Raph's passion surround his body. Raphael's scent was even powerful now. It screamed Alpha and dominance. Strength.

Donnie melted within those powerful hands. He was at the samurai's mercy. To do with him which he pleased.

Raph pulled Donnie Down to his lap while he sat on the edge of the bed, not once breaking the intensity of the kiss.

He didn't want to show Donnie they were still lovers and that would never change. He needed to. It was a deep instinct and primal need, he needed to mark Donatello today, make sure everyone would know who he belonged to.

If ninjas were as instinctual as Samurai then Raph would let Donnie leave his mark on him as well, it was their right the wear their lovers mark with pride. But it had always been too risky in the past.

Now though, it was expected of Raph. Giving him the right to punish any who dared to touch his Donatello.

Donatello gasped as he was instantly brought onto that hard lap. Donnie's thighs instantly wrapping around his lover's waist. Donnie only pulled out of the kiss for air before he kissed his mate once more.

Everything was different. More intense. Raphael had a burning passion inside of him that Donnie had never experienced before and he wanted more of it. Wanted to melt in it, be consumed by it.

Don broke from the kiss to remove the dirty shirt that was placed over his body. Unlike all the other prisoners, Donnie was kept in slightly better condition. But that was on Raphael's order. Don was to be fed, kept clean, and given water.

The ninja's eyes were swirled with lust, passion, and love as he locked eyes with Raphael's. His heart about leapt out of his chest. The smaller panted softly and he quickly began to work on the samurai's shirt, tugging on it, he wanted Raph. Needed him.

Raph had just been with his lord so he was in formal dress with complicated armour that he had to break from the kiss to help Donatello remove and expose his bare chest first of all.

"Y.you seem Eager." Raph purred, already panting in excitement but the lust in his eyes echoed the same in Dons, they both needed this, it had been too long for them both since they could touch and merge with eachother freely.

The fire was stronger than ever between them, consuming eachother fully so that even if this was their last time together there would be nothing that was left behind

"Heh, says the one who was shoving their tongue down my throat." Donatello teased, though his hands were instantly all over that rock hard body as soon as the armor was removed.

He was soon kissing his lover again, his hands never once leaving those strong muscles. That powerful plastron. Donnie moaned within the kiss as the air around them thickened in a heavy, yet passionate lust.

Don cooed as he rubbed his hand over his lover's slit. He was a little impatient, it had been too long. Who knew if or when they would get the chance to be like this again or even see each other.

Raph churred powerfully as Donnie stroked his already bulging slit, it really had been too long alone.

In return Raph's hand automatically dropped to fondal Donnie's tail as he trailed kisses instead down that perfect olive skin of his neck, moving his legs so that Donnie was straddling his knees instead and had more room.

He's made sure that Donnie's body was covered at all time when he wasn't around, even though typical policy was that prisoners either stayed in the rags they were brought in with. Though with ninja they were usually removed for safety and forced to serve their usually short time imprisonment completely naked and humiliated.

Raph took the time to feel every inch of Donnie's skin, hard shell and plastron, every inch was for his eyes only.

Donatello moaned and moved his neck to the side, giving his lover more access to his neck. Whatever Raphael wanted to do with him, he would let him. He was at the larger turtle's mercy to do with him as he pleased.

Donnie continued to grip at his lover's scent, rubbing at it until his mate finally dropped down into his hand. The ninja eagerly taking it within his hands and giving it a few firm and long strokes.

He had missed Raphael. His body. His face. His eyes. His heart. His very soul. Donnie missed everything.

Don arched into the touches, eager for more. "Raph..."

A long moan left the samurai as he was stroked so wonderfully by his little ninja. "T.there is lube I.in my belt." He panted from pure need and excitement, twitching in his lovers hands eagerly.

Donatello was so perfect, but how long could he really pull of pretending to use him when he just wanted to protect the prisoner with his very soul and keep his secrets safe.

Donnie nodded and quickly fiddled with his lover's belt when he finally found what he was looking for. The liquid gold that would be their key to mating after so long apart from each other.

Donnie spread some of the lube onto his fingers and wrapped his hand around his mate's thick length, smearing the contents over Raphael's shaft.

Raph breath caught just from the feel of Donnie hand wrapped around him, after so long he knew he wouldn't last long once they were joined fully as one during their sex.

Taking a generous amount of lube from Donatello Raph coated his finger to start to carefully but quickly prepare his love, not wanting to hurt him since it had been so long since he was stretched last.

Donatello let a small whine when Raphael's finger breached his entrance. It was true. It had been a long time since Raphael had breached him and his inner walls had tightened since then. But the thought of finally rejoining his lover in such an intimate way was making Donnie excited.

The smaller instantly dropped down, though he did not stop his long and smooth strokes along Raphael's member, making sure his lover was slick enough before entry.

Raph was carefully trying to Stretch Donnie for his thick length, feeling how tight he'd gotten by the way his insides were hugging his finger so snuggly.

Raph started to kiss his neck again, gently nibbling up the delicate skin until he was kissing and nipping around his sensitive ear slit and whispering softly. "I'm going to make you mine. Mark you so that everyone knows." He breathed out his promise, though there was a little hesitation in his voice.

He needed to do it and was expected to by his people, but he wanted Donnies permission as well. It was a mark of ownership over another person, lovers wore their partners mark the same way that slaves did. It was a sign that everything you are belongs to someone else. Heart, mind, body and soul. Everything that they had already sworn to each other many years ago

Donatello moaned at Raphael's request. It was something that he wanted for himself as well. He wanted everyone to know that they belonged to each other.

"Yeees, make me yours." Don pleaded and he moaned as he pushed back against the finger. He was ready. He wanted Raph to carry out his promise.

Donnie wanted this, needed this.

Raph pulled his finger back and moved Donatello to straddle his waist again so that he was knelt on the bed, hovering right over his thick hard shaft. He let Donnie make the first move so that he could go at his own pace, Don would be the one who would be hurting if they needed more prep. Right now Raph felt they he couldn't take anymore time but he would for his lover's comfort.

They were both panting and hard, needy and ready to consummate their love for the first time in too long. "You l.look beautiful."

It was far from the perfect moonlit picture from so long ago, but Donnie looking at him like that, like Raph was the only thing in the entire world and knowing that the same look was in his own eyes made this moment magical for them both.

Donatello moaned as he lowered himself onto Raphael's cock. The member burned inside of him and the smaller took in a deep breath as the head breached him. No matter how many times they made love, he could never get used to the size of Raph.

The ninja gripped Raph's powerful shoulders. Lowering himself slowly until the burning rock hard member was fully seated inside of him. Donnie let out a small meek as the tip of Raphael's cock brushed his prostate.

"Oh god..."

Raph tried to catch his breath while burying his head in Donnies neck, nuzzling softly. Donatello was so tight, almost as tight as their first time it had been so long. A fond smile graced Raphs lips before he brought them up to Meet his loves.

Their first time was the most amazing experience of Raphs life, only fumbling teenagers seeking to reach the next level of their relationship led to the most intense feeling of finally becoming one with eachother. He was so scared of hurting his love that Donnie had to calmly instruct and help him through it, but it that moment he'd know that this was the person that he wanted to spend his eternity with

Donatello returned the kiss, a small smile gracing his own lips. It took the smaller longer to adjust then it had in the past. But it had been so long...

Don rubbed his fingers through Raph's muscles before he pushed himself up and slammed back down. The mind numbing sensation causing loud churrs to erupt from his throat. And Raph's cock had a better aim. At his prostate in this position.

Raphs churrs echoed along with Donnies own, for once not needing to be quiet because everyone knew what he was down here for.

His hands came back to cup Donnies rear and help support him as he moved along his swollen flesh. This was bliss and for a moment Raphael let himself forget where they were and what was going on around him, just to enjoy his not so secret lover basking in pleasure with him.

Donatello moaned, for once not being forced to hold back the pleasure he shared with his mate. Donnie held onto Raph tighter, pushing himself up and down onto Raphael's cock. It felt so good. The hand on his ass even felt amazing.

Donnie wanted and needed more. "Raphie..."

That was all Raph could take, Donnies voice pleading for more as the hard but slow rythem was too much for them both.

Raph spun Donatello around so that he was laying on his shell underneath him, the tight heat around his member making him groan loudly in pleasure before he started to sush in and out, forming a new rhythm and trying to stay deep enough to pleasure Donnie in that special spot that made him see stars.

Donatello gasped as his lover suddenly spun him around so that he was on his shell, a loud rumbling churr spilling from his throat as Raphael drove into him in a faster speed. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as his prostate was continuously abused.

Donnie's arms came up to wrap around Raphael's shoulders and he pulled the larger male into a deep kiss, his legs spreading a little wider to welcome more and more of his mate's length.

Rapheal supported himself on one arm while they kissed with passion, his hips still rolling into his mate but too lustful to go slow and gently, still trying to hold back for the sake of his lover who needed to get used to his size once more.

Donatello gasped as he pulled out of the kiss, his head thrown back as he moaned out in pleasure. The way Raph worked into his body was delicious and wonderful. The samurai loved him so well and so good. Don panted as he looked up at his lover, his face clouded with lust and passion.

Although he could tell his lover wanted to make him scream, Raph was still gentle. Raphael was always gentle and never rushed him. Raphael was smooth and loving with each and every stroke. Donatello craved him every time they were apart and he still craved for his lover, although they were finally connected after so long.

It was getting harder for the samurai to hold back, every part of him was screaming to take Donnie hard, fast and make him enjoy every second of it while he took them both into the highest bliss.

Raph would never willingly leave Donnie ever again for this long, not even thinking that soon he may have to part for the final time with his lover.

Teeth and lips attacked the ninjas sensitive flesh as Rapheals movement and thrusts became more and more intense, thrusting hard straight into the ninjas prostate and basking in his adorable sounds and feel.

Donatello cried out as Raphael marked his flesh and donnie did the same. The ninja nipped at Raph's neck, wanting his mate to be marked just as he was.

But the pleasure was too much and Don could not take it much longer. With one final thrust into his prostate, Don came. Spreading his seed onto their plastrons in a hot and sticky mess.

Raph kept pounding into Donnies heat until he couldn't take the even tighter pulsing along his member anymore, filling his mate with his seed while biting down deeply into his neck enough to draw blood.

He pulled back and lazily kissed Donatello before pulling out and grabbing a small knife from his belt on the floor. "S.stay still." He breathed softly with a proud look on his face. His lover was so beautiful, laying sated and panting with such a loving look in his eye.

Gently Raph brought the knife down to the ninjas plastron and scraped the hard natural armor before cutting shallowly into it, making sure not to go deep enough to hurt him and only leaving an obvious groove in the shape of his family symbol. Once he was done he gathered up the small amount of blood from Donnies neck and smeared it into the groove so that it stood out in a dull red mark after he cleaned him with a rag, leaving a permanent mark on the ninja that showed  

Donatello felt a little discomfort from the blade cutting into his armor. But when the smaller looked down when Raphael was finished, that was when he noticed the symbol. Raph had branded him. A symbol of possession and love.

Donnie was Raph's, as Raph was Donnie's in return.

Don gently traced over the mark, before meeting his lover face to face. The ninja almost melted at the look on Raphael's face that screamed love, possessiveness, passion, and everything in between. With a low churr, Don kissed his mate gently, a warm smile on his face. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Raph breathed lovingly, holding his mate gently as he lay back down on the prison bed with him, wanting to just enjoy their time together before Raph had to leave again.

"I'm trying my best to find a way out of this... I'm afraid there aren't many options for us right now..." He sighed before giving soft kisses to Donnies neck, apologizing to the skin as he licked up his mates blood.

Donatello thought about this for a moment, purring when his mate lapped at the skin he had cut. But Don did not mind. For years he had longed for his lover to mark him, to make a claim on him. And now that he finally had, he was happy.

Many thoughts swam through his head before one seemed to settle with him. The ninja was not going to like it, but - it might work. "They believe me to be your... 'pet', correct? Then why not see if they will let you keep me for a slave. I - I know it's risky. But, it's worth a shot. No one will know that we are lovers behind closed doors. We could pretend when others are around." The thought made him frown, but it might be the only way.

"Donnie... You don't know how a slave is treated here. My men are cruel and I would have to treat you as if you were trash that I had manipulated to love me... I've thought about this before but... The lord would accept it if I told him that you were stil useful to me." Raph really didn't want to do it, it was why he'd never mentioned it before now. But now that Donatello had suggested it, it felt more and more like the only way to be together.

Donatello nodded in understanding. "I'm willing to take the chance. As long as I know that you really do love me, then I can deal with it. It's the only choice we have at this point." Don spoke softly, looking up at Raph.

"If there is another way I will take it but... It may be the only chance. Though if anything goes wrong my original plan will fall back into action. You run as  fast as you can back to your settlement and don't look back." Raphs voice left no room for arguments, Donnie was being ordered to do that if anything went wrong. Raphael was not losing his lover to his own men.

Donatello opened his mouth to argue but stopped at the look on Raphael's face. He never could disobey Raph's orders. So, instead, Donnie nodded his head slowly; a small frown marring his features. Don brought his hand up to trace over his lover's hard plastron and kissed it gently. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll follow."

"I just need you to stay safe." Raph sighed while his fingers traced his own mark on the ninjas plastron. "It's all that matters to me now."

He knew he couldn't stay down here too long but he was going to relax and take his time with his lover.


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello awaited within his cell. It has been two days since he had last seen Raphael. His lover's brand had left some of the guards afraid to touch him or even look at him.

Though he was glad. Ever since he made his proposition to Raph, he was a little worried that the plan would not work and that it would backfire. Donnie had waited patiently for his love's return.

Suddenly the door to the prison was heard to open and people were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Three septs of footsteps approached Donnies cell until the ninja could see Raphael and the two prison guards from before.

Raphs face was twisted into a cocky smirk, while the others were laughing mockingly at Donnie.

"You're masters come for you, little pet." The one taunted as Raph unlocked the cell and stepped inside to slip a length of fabric around Donnies neck like a collar and tie it to form a leash aswell. 

"On you're knees, my love" Raph commanded, his face in a taunting sneer. But his eyes showed a completely different story, he looked hurt to be talking to is lover like that, silently cursing himself and apologizing to Donnie for everything he would have to do.

Donatello looked up at Raphael, his face looked that of a broken turtle, but his eyes told a different story. He knew Raph was sorry, which meant that the samurai's lord had agreed to the terms of the ninja becoming a slave.

Donnie forgave him.

The smaller slowly moved to his knees as instructed, looking up to his 'master' for another order. He ignored the laughter and teasing from the two guards; they did not matter to him.

"Now crawl." Raph smirked as he turned around to walk out, pulling the fabric a little to guide Donnie to follow him on his knees. 

Outside the laughter got louder as they saw the ninja forced to crawl on his hand and knees like a dog, throwing out degrading comments at Donnie while they passed and some patting Raph on the back and praising him for breaking down a ninja to the point where he wasn't even trying to fight against him.

All Raph had to do was keep up the pretense until he could get Donnie back to his quarters where they were safe and could talk freely and privately. He kept telling himself that this was the worst it would be, but Slaves were lower than people to his men, and a ninja was even less of a person to them. In a time of war to see your enemy so defeated and humiliated stirred a fire inside them and gave them confidence that they would eventually win.

Donatello did not once look up or make a quirk at their laughter. The ninja obeyed and followed behind his 'master' like a good 'slave'. Raphael had warned him about what his clan did to slaves and even worse Ninja and he understood.

On the outside, Donnie looked like a broken down 'slave'. But on the inside, he was also hurting. He could tell from his lover's stance how much this was hurting Raph to do this to him. And Don hated it when Raphael was upset.

Don already forgave him.

The ninja stayed by the samurai's feet as they reached a tall and large building, obviously the General's quarters. But the smaller did not move, looking up at Raph for his next order. Though his eyes shone with forgiveness and understanding, none of this was Raph's fault.

Raph was known as a brute and a harsh general, and everything about his exterior displayed that.

Luckily he was feared because otherwise people wouldn't hesitate to get closer and mess with Donatello personally. But no one dared to touch Raphael's play thing.

"Shows over boys. I need to show Donatello how to treat his master properly." He smirked back at the small crowd that had gathered around.

Once they were inside the generals building Raphs relaxed a little. Only generals were allowed in here and most would be out training at this time of day. Still some could still be lurking around. "You may stand Slave, and follow me."

He lead Donnie to another door that lead to his personal living quarters. The room was decorated with intricate designs and obvious wealth, a four poster bed standing proud in the center of the room with a smaller room attached that served as a wash room. The walls held brackets for Raphs weapons and armour aswell as a large chest for clothing. It was a room only for important members of their group and Raph dropped Donnies leash to lock the door and move quickly to pull the shutters closed so that they had privacy in the candle lit room.

Donatello looked around the room curiously. It was a lot more spacious than the little house he lived in. Don's room was half the size and his bed was nowhere near as extravagant. Donnie was honestly a little jealous that Raphael practically lived like a king.

Though he shoved all thoughts of that aside and went over towards his lover, his arms coming up from behind him and pressing himself close to that rock hard body he loved so much. Don cooed as he pressed a small kiss to Raph's neck, he could still hear commotion outside but the group of samurai finally retreated after a few moments.

Donnie could feel the guilt coming off of his lover in waves. "I agreed to this. You don't need to feel guilty. I knew what fate would lie for me once I made that choice. It's not your fault."

"Donnie... This was only the beginning. They will get so much worse." Raph sighed as he held Donnie's arms around his waist, rubbing his thumb against the soft olive skin.

They were safe in here and he planned to keep Donatello in here for most of the time until they could find a better way to live together.

Donatello nodded in understanding, but said nothing more. He stayed like this with his mate before he turned his lover around so that way they were face to face and he pressed a soft kiss to his mate's beak.

"What did you say to your lord to let him allow this?"

"I told him that you had fallen madly in love with me and would talk only to me... I explained to him that as my slave you may reveal even more secrets since you would have no choice but to rely on me for your very life..." Raph cupped Donnie cheek gently before leaning in for a sorrowful kiss.

His other hand rested against Dons waist just to hold him and embrace the contact against his soft skin. Don had crawled through the city naked and humiliated just to be here with him and he should never have to do that, it wasn't fair.

"I have clothes arriving for you in the morning." He promised before moving forwards to kiss his neck softly.

Donatello nodded in understanding. He knew that Raphael had only done this so they could be together and for Donnie's life to be saved. 

The ninja knew that he should have been more humiliated for having to crawl on all fours and being naked, but he wasn't. Nor did he show it. 

Donnie leaned his head to the side to give his mate better access to his neck. "Okay." The smaller spoke softly, his hands trailing over his mates muscles. "Are we safe here?"

"Yes. We can be ourselves freely while the door is locked." Raph smiled as Donnie traced his muscles, he loved how the smaller always admired them. As a child he would work extra hard just because he knew that Donnie liked the feel of big strong muscles. 

Donatellos frame was as elusive as his people, strong but not obvious at a glance. Rapheal was broad with bulging muscles and yet Donnies much smaller leaner frame could match him easily in a fight. It was hard to believe that such a small sensitive turtle could be a deadly assassin when the need was called for.

"In here you are my Master Donatello." He breathed with a warm smile. Don was always in control, it was part of who he was, it was where Raph got his acting and manipulation skills from. What ever his mate wished for Raph was powerless to deny him

"Is that so?" Don purred, his fingers making their way all the way up to the side of Raphael's cheek. The same could be said for Raph as well. The samurai had a strong power over him as well that was hard to ignore. 

But there was something else that raised within Don. The thought of finally being able to sleep next to his mate and waken up next to him made him feel honestly happy. Something that Don had longed for them to do since forever. 

But there was one thing he wanted from his lover. Something that he could never get tired from. "Then I order you to do with me as you please." Donnie pleaded, his eyes twinkling.

"No... For now you are in control." Raph purred but still pulled his lover down to sit with him on his soft comfortable bed. His hands mover from hip to thigh, gently stroking along sensitive skin the way he knew Donnie liked it.

"This is all about you. Tell me what you want and I'll obey, anything you want is yours." He churred seductively, excited to have him alone and private on the comfortable bed where they could stay until morning and sleep in eachothers arms. It would be nice to not wake up alone for once.

On instinct Don parted his legs, welcoming more of the Samurai's touches. Raphael knew where his most sensitive and pleasurable spots were on each and every part of his body. 

Don maneuvered them so that the ninja was laying on his shell and Raphael was hovering over him, his hands gripping at the clothes he wore, tugging on them that he wanted them removed. "I want you, all of you. And I want you to have me in every possible way that you can." Donnie breathed.

Raph crashed his lips down onto Donnies for a passionate kiss while his hands quickly worked to rid himself of his attire, wanting to be as naked as his lover and ready to show him how much he loved him.

Donatello never ceased to amaze him. He was now a slave, with nothing, not even basic human right and yet when Raph offered him anything all he wanted was the samurai that had striped him of everything just to be close to him.

Raphael meant everything to Donnie. Raph was his heart. His soul. His mind. Everything. The samurai consumed his very being. His very existence.

Don would sacrifice everything if that meant being with his love. The smaller's hands traced every inch of that powerful and beautiful body before him. Nothing or no one could compare.

Donnie cooed as he leaned in to spread fiery kisses along an emerald green neck, he was a little needy, but not too much in a hurry.

Raph churred from the quick passionate kisses, taking his time getting undressed and slowly exposing his scarred muscular body to his ninja 'slave'

"We can take as long as we want. For once there is no danger of being caught, I've already caught you." He purred happily. For the first time he could treat Donnie right. 

Not on the floor or hidden away secretly, he could treat Donnie for once, on a comfortable bed with no chance of being disturbed. And he was going to make the most of not being in a rush.

Donatello nodded, though there was a warm and happy smile on his face. Finally, after all these years, they could take their time and not rush into things. He wanted to feel his lover, to try all the new things that they never could in such little time.

But, he would never forget their first time. Although it had been under that cherry tree, they had managed to make it as slow as possible; taking their time due to their inexperience.

It was wonderful. And Don wanted this to be just as wonderful.

Donnie churred as he slowly spread his legs and welcomed his lover closer, pulling him into another deep kiss; his hands slowly roaming along that muscular body he loved so much before making his way down to his plastron.

Raph had deftly managed to get the bottle of lubricant and slowly worked a finger inside his lover to make sure he was stretched, slowly swirling around the tight silken inner walls and searching for his sweet spot without breaking the kiss.

It was slow but just as passionate, concentrating on eachother and not rushing through the prep but taking the time to really feel eachother again. They knew eachothers body as well as they knew their own, but rarely took to time to really feel eachother before becoming one.

Don moaned into the kiss, his back arching as he welcomed the wiggling digit moving inside of him. It felt so good to actually feel that finger taking it's time within him. Before, Donnie had always had to prep himself with his own fingers before visiting the Samurai. He could tell how much his lover wished to do it himself, but they feared time.

But not anymore.

Donatello let out a small gasp and broke from the kiss when the finger inside of him grazed at his sweet spot, making his vision see stars and he melted onto the bed. The slow and sensual strokes causing him to gently push back on the finger; wanting more.

Raph churred and dropped down from the look and sounds his lover was making. He looked so beautiful like this, completely relaxed despite the situation, they were both going to make the most of it for as long as they could.

His other hand moved to stroke along Donnies plastron to tease at his slit. This was all about Donnie for Rapheal, showing him the treatment that he'd deserved all their years of secrecy, wanting him to experience how good it was meant to feel.

Don mewled as he slowly dropped down into his lover's hand, all the while slowly pushing his hips back onto the finger, moaning lowly as the tip continued to brush against his prostate.

He knew that they had many things to work out, but that could wait. For now, he just wanted to be with Raphael and feel him. Don cooed softly as he slowly gripped his love's own erection and began to give it slow yet firm pumps.

Donatello wanted it to feel good for both of them.

Raph gave a little pleasured gasp before moaning deeply. This was how it was meant to be, both of them getting to touch and feel eachother which they didn't get to do on a deadline.

Gently moving Donnies hand from his member, Raph came up to kiss his neck while taking them both into his calloused hand to pump them both together, rubbing against eachother while sharing the same pleasure.

Don was confused when his hand was moved away, but was instantly in pure bliss when Raphael wrapped his large hand around both of them, it made the pleasure much more intense. Donatello arched into the strokes, his head moving to the side to give his love better access towards his neck.

They had never done something like this before and it was very exciting. Don purred as he reached his head up to gently nip at Raphael's own neck, though it was in a painless and relaxed way.

Usually there wasn't much time for foreplay and things like this because they needed to go straight to the main event before time ran out for them both. 

Raph pulled back to look Donnie in the eye and see the pleasure he was causing first hand from their shared lust, basking in their love and affection with a light sheen of sweat covering them both.

Donatello laid there panting for a few moments before he had Raphael lay down onto his shell. There was always something that he wanted to do, but never could. Raphael had done the treatment to him a few months back, but the smaller had never had the pleasure of doing it to the larger male.

Don slowly hovered over his lover's shaft, his tongue slowly peeking out to lick at the swollen tip, moaning softly at the sweet and salty taste. Not only that, but the musk and smell of his love's arousal was greatly turning him on. And without breaking eye contact, Donnie slowly took the head of Raph's member into his mouth.

The samurai churred loudly while panting in pure arousal. Donnie had never done this to him before and it felt amazing, just to watch that little tongue and sweet olive lips taking in his length so easily

It was a sign of complete submission in the samurai ways, but this was so different and so much more. This wasn't Donnie submitting, he managed to make Raph into his slave with the simple but intense pleasure he was giving him. Donatello managed to make this into an act of love and Raphs hooded eyes couldn't look away from those warm brown eyes looking up at him.

Donatello churred at the sounds his lover was making, sending vibrations along the shaft. Don slowly took in more of his mate, gently swirling his tongue along the head and the base,  
Just taking in the sweet and musky taste of his mate. 

Donnie eventually closed his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking more of his mate inside each and every time he pulled away. 

Feeling a little bold, Don softly suckled around the large shaft, wanting to drive Raphael  
Crazy.

Those vibrations went all the way up Raphaels spine and easily send him into a haze of lust. He was worried about hurting his lover but couldn't stop his hips from jerking up into the hot slick mouth around him.

With Donatellos eyes closed Raphs full focus was on the way he disappeared into the soft sweet mouth of his ninja lover, he wanted to pleasure him as well but he was in too much pleasure to stop Don from taking him up to ecstasy in a blissful high.

Donatello hummed around the dick in his mouth, bringing it in more and more as he pulled back. He rested his hands onto Raphael's hips as he tried to buck into his mouth, he needed his love to be patient and to not choke.

Once the smaller was comfortable enough, Donnie suctioned his mouth in just the right way and deep throated his lover.

Raph was usually a patient lover but this felt so good he couldn't help himself, gripping onto the sheets tightly as his hips moved in a sensual rhythm.

He didn't even hold back his sounds and let himself be as loud as he pleased. It looked good on Donnie as well because it gave more reason for Raph to be possessive if everyone knew how 

Donatello moaned around the dick in his mouth, sending more vibrations throughout his lover's cock. The smaller gently lapped at the pre-cum that dripped from the head of Raphael's member. The smaller continued to bob his head up and down, feeling his own member straining to release at the sounds Raph was making. It made him happy, knowing that he could make his lover feel so good.

Donnie continued his ministrations to bring his love to his release.

Raph was panting heavily and brought a hand down to caress Dons face as he twitched inside that perfect mouth. "I.i'm getting close." He warned with a long churr.

It didn't take long for him to reach his peak and spill his seed into his lover's mouth. He fell almost limp against the bed while he tried to get his breath back and just basked in the pleasures his Lover had given him.

Donatello swallowed all that his lover had to give him, churring as he milked his mate for all that he was worth before pulling away. The ninja felt pride rise within his chest when he seen Raphael laying down and breathless, loving that he had made the always in control samurai a breathless mess before him.

Licking his lips, Donnie crawled onto his mate and purred as he nuzzled his face. "Mm... I have always wanted to do that..." Donnie said honestly, slowly tracing a scar on his love's plastron, though he was a little bashful at exploring something for the first time.

Raph rolled onto his side to kiss Donnie, only pulling back slightly as the strange taste of himself on the others lips. "You are perfect." He breathed out softly, still in awe that someone like Donatello could be with him and share their love so openly with eachother.

Few a few seconds he just stared lovingly at his his ninja before rolling over ontop of him, supporting himself on one arm while the other slowly caressed down the centre or Donnies plastron before metting the pert erection standing proud and forgotten just waiting for some loving atttention from the emerald warrior.

Donatello let out a rolling churr when that warm calloused hand wrapped around his length. It felt so good. It always felt good when Raphael touched him so sensually. So gently. So perfectly.

Donnie arched into the touches, a low moan spitting forth from the friction. It felt so good. "Raphie..."

The ninjas little churrs and the way he called his name relit the fire in Raphael's loins quickly, bringing his arousal to stiffen once again against Donatello's olive thigh.

He was gently working Donatello into a frenzy, bringing his head down to lap at the bite mark on his neck and trail soft kisses all around it.

Donatello moaned and arched into the sensations. It felt so good. So many things that they had never tried before, they finally could. The smaller whimpered when Raph worked his hand faster. 

And the length resting against his thigh was just too tempting. The smaller was practically aching with need. 

"Please.." Don pleaded, looking into Raph's eyes.

Raphael couldn't deny his mate when he was begging him like that, he was more of a slave to Donnie then the otherway round and all the smaller had to do was ask and the proud samurai crumbled down to bend to the ninjas wishes.

Slowly he moved his length to the olive entrance and just rested against it while he shared another passionate kiss with his lover. He hoped that Donatello was ready because he couldn't hold back much more.

Donatello churred as he returned the kiss. His body and soul was on fire. And his lover hovering over him only added to that fire. 

The smaller pushed against his lover, gasping as the action caused his lover to push inside of him. Donnie pushed himself back a little more, taking in more of that delicious length. It felt so good.

Raph forced himself to push in slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover when all his instincts told him to drive his hips forwards and mark the olive skinned ninja as his own without fearing that they would be discovered. They could be as loud as they wanted and he was looking forwards to really hearing how much his mate enjoyed their coupling.

Their love making was slow. Each one taking their time to feel the other. Not once holding back their sounds as they rocked against the other. They continued this pace until they reached their climax together, crying out each others names. Once they had gotten their breathing under control, Donatello curled up next to his lover, a happy smile on his face. Finally, after all these years they could sleep cuddled up to each other. "I love you." Don whispered softly, closing his eyes as he huddled into those strong muscular arms.

This time felt special to them both, never being able to just take it slow and not have to worry about being quiet or getting caught before. Enjoying the pace until they couldn't hold back anymore.

Once they were finished the samurai grabbed a towel and gently cleaned them up before curling protectively around his little ninja, easily getting comfortable next to the smaller turtle.

"And I will always love you." Raph purred back as he pulled a blanket over them to keep them both warm since it was a chilly night.

Donatello was still in danger, but Raphael was going to do whatever it takes to make sure his lover remained secret and safe from anything that could cause him harm.


	6. Chapter 6

groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. Well, he tried too but something or someone was holding him. Donnie slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart flutter when he seen Raph sleeping next to him.

Now he knew that it wasn't a dream. A day or so had passed since he was made Raphael's slave. The two really did not do anything yesterday but eat and lay in bed together as much as they could. Raphael told him that he would be given his clothes today, but he needed his love to wake up first.

Donnie churred as he leaned forwards and kissed Raphael. "Morning Raphie."

Raph woke up to the feeling of his lover shifting about in his arms and couldn't help but smile down at him. "Morning beautiful." He was still just waking up and there was nothing he'd rather first thing in the morning then the soft delicate olive skin of Donatello's lips pressed against him own.

Though of course the kiss didn't stay gentle for long, soon deepening into something deep and telling. Letting his love know just how much he loved him even though he was still worried for his safety.

For now he'd managed to keep Donnie in his private quarters and safe, but he was an important general and couldn't spend his life with his 'slave', in fact he was sure his men were already starting to have their doubts.

Donatello stayed within Raphael's room. He wasn't allowed to leave, not like he would want to. Donnie feared the other soldiers. One had came so close to touching him, so close. Raphael had arrived just in time to stop whatever had been about to happen.

Don was always naked. He couldn't wear clothes. He wasn't a slave to Raphael, but he was to the other soldiers. Donatello was 'special' and the others either wanted him for their own or to use his body for sexual favors.

Out of his whole life, the only person that had touched him sexually in anyway is Raphael. And he wanted things to stay that way.

Raphael gently kissed Donnie's forehead as he held him tight. His men wanted him to share his slave. To them Donnie was just a ninja who had stupidly fallen for the generals charms and betrayed his own clan. He was too beautiful for them not to take an interest in.

"The treaty is still a long way away... You 'capture' has not gone unnoticed." Nor had the fact that Raphael now 'owned' the ninja, after he was the one to interact with him during the meeting with the ninjas Emperor.

"Our Leader... Would have me humiliate you in public for the men's moral." Raphael was constantly pressured for a public performance, or to allow them their time with the prisoner of war turned slave. He'd rather die helping his love to escape than to humiliate him like that.

"I fear that they will force themselves on me if you are away for a long mission." Donatello mumbles sadly as he curls himself around Raphael. "They are getting too close." Donnie gripped at Raph's yukata tightly. "There are many suspicions. I don't think we can keep this up Raphie."

Donnie feared that they would be caught soon. And it would all be over. His men would come rescue him and a huge war would break out once again.

It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't they see that Ninja's and Samurai's could get along?

"So far they've respected my boundaries." Raph sighed, stroking at Donnies arm in a comforting manner. "If they did not believe that you would only talk to me as a lover they would have demanded I share you out... This is why I warned you how bad it would be for us like this."

"There is an important mission coming up... I fear that I may be the one to fulfil it." Raph couldn't refuse, but he was scared for Donatello to be left here unguarded.

"You must do as you must. You are general now, your Lord expects a lot from you. You must not let him down, I will be fine. You and I both know that I can protect myself." Donatello reasoned as he pressed a kiss to his lover's brow.

"Not against all of my men. You were defeated by my most promising student... He has especially expressed a desire for you as a reward for your capture." The young samurai was almost a general, already being considered after his capture of Donatello. Raph was exceptionally proud of him, but his fear of Donatello was greater. "In my absence you would be expected to act as a slave for another, or the whole camp... You would have no protection my love."

Suddenly, fear found its way into Donatello's body. That meant other soldiers would touch him. Any mark or claim Raphael had made onto him would be gone. No.... Donnie didn't want this. What should he do? If he ran away or tried to escape, then it would be all over.

However, he feared that Raph's possessiveness would cause them both to be in trouble. Everything was such a mess, everything had back fired. Perhaps their hope for peace was just unreacheable.

"I...I understand, Raphie." Donnie whispers softly.

"No. you don't" Raphael growled lowly, tightening his hug as his possessiveness flared up. "I would never leave you in that situation. I'd never let anyone hurt you like that. When I promised to protect you at any costs I meant it." Raph knew that the whole situation was doomed to backfire. He'd warned Donatello from the beginning.

"If I can I will appeal to take you with me..." Raph said slowly. Thinking it through.

"Do you think your lord will let you, though?" Donatello asked softly and he started to rub Raphael's shoulders, trying to calm down his lover. He could feel the anger pouring off of him in waves. As well as his other emotions.

"I will make him." Raph growled again before taking a deep breath to calm down, Donnies touch was helping a lot with that.

No. He couldn't force his lord into anything. To try could mean execution which would leave his love alone and vulnerable. "A slave is usually permitted on a long trip but. You are... a special case. I don't think he would trust it since we have been so secretive and private."

"But, you are his favorite, Raphael." Donatello reasoned and he moved his hands all over his mate's body, massaging every little nook and cranny. "He would pretty much listen to what you have to say. And if he doesn't agree, then we will think of something."

"The talk of us actually being in love has started to taint my reputation." Raph admitted sadly, kissing Donnie neck and bring one of his hands to stroke against Donnies shell. "They feel that I am falling into my own trap. Loving you as I claimed to have made you do to me"

Donatello had not heard any of this talk. But it worried him. How could they have found out? What was giving them away? Then Donnie thought of something...

Raphael was very passionate about their relationship. The samurai has proven many times that he would protect Donnie at all costs. Not only that, Raphael was emotional.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, my love. Certainly they can see the anger, jealousy and possessive nature you feel for me if they talk illy of me." Don stated softly.

"Speaking Ill I can handle. I've had to do my own fair share of it... Its when they openly discuss what they want to do to you. And try to get me to talk of the things I have done to disgrace you and taint the honour you ninjas are known for." Raph anger was coming off him in waves, taking deep breaths and stroking Donnies shell harder as he tried to calm himself.

Donatello knew that this was not helping Raphael. He just kept getting angry and he pulled Raphael on top of him. "You're too angry, please, use it on me." Donnie said gently as he started to remove Raphael's yukata.

The hothead was never rough with him when they made love. But Donnie wanted him to, he wanted Raphael to lose control.

Just once.

Raph let out a deep breath as he looked down at his love. "I would hurt you." He was hardly ever angry around Donnie, the situation was stressing him out so much.

He couldn't lose himself and take out off of his frustrations Sexually. Donnie was to perfect to ruin with his anger.

Still he let Donnie undress him and leaned down to kiss along the delicate olive neck.

"You won't hurt me." Donatello breathed and moved his head to the side so Raphael could have more room. Don gave a satisfied moan once Raph was completely undressed and he ran his hands along his powerful body.

The one thing he really liked about this was they could spend time together. And they didn't have to rush their passionate moments. They could enjoy each other how or when they wanted to.

Raph's hands wandered all along Donnie's body, feeling and remembering every mark and sweet spot as if it was his own.

He didn't want to sleep with Donnie angry. But pleasuring Donnie always made him happy. There was something calming about Donnies face and noises as he teased and rubbed against the olive turtles hidden pouch.

Donatello moaned softly and arched his back into Raphael's touches. His body was on fire. It always was whenever Raph would touch him. That's how good it always felt.

Raph grinned and moved his hands faster before dipping his finger slightly inside the bulging pouch. He was getting a little hard himself, but Donnies pleasure would always come before his own.

Donatello writhed and shuddered under Raphael. His hands gripped at the larger turtle's shoulders as he let his member out of it's housing. The cold air made Donnie's penis twitch in excitement and the smaller let out a soft moan as he relaxed into the bed.

Raph smiled softly before kissing Donnie again. Then again on his neck. And his plastron. slowly moving his way down his lovers body.

Before they had to rush through everything in case the got caught. Raphael was finding that he loved forplay just as much.

"Raph..." Donatello whispered. The ninja's hands gripped and tugged at Raphael's shoulders as Raph lowered himself down his body. As soon as the samurai's breath reached his erect member, Don moaned in pleasure and self consciously spread his legs.

Raph licked his lips before placing the final kiss onto Donnie tip. With a soft moan he started to slowly lick up Donnies cock, teasing his tip gently.

Donatello gasped and his toes curled as he arched his back and threw his head back. It felt so good. Donnie moved his hands to the sheets and he started panting deeply. "R-Raph... d-don't tease."

The samurai chuckled deeply before taking the tip into his mouth with gentle suction. He loved Donnie's sounds of pleasure. This was what he needed to calm himself down. As long as Donnie loved him he could work out something with his duties.

Donatello slowly rolled his hips up into Raphael's mouth. It felt good and Donnie began to pant louder and harder than before. Raph always got him very excited and for his blood to start pumping through his veins. The samurai was like a god to him. Donnie was not a very submissive person, but he loved being dominated by the samurai.

Raph bobbed his head a little before sitting up to grab the oil from his bedside table, coating his fingers before slipping them inside the aroused ninja. "Your so beautiful." He complimented before ducking his head back down to continue his blowjob.

Donatello pushed against Raphael's fingers and rolled his hips up into his mouth. He started panting even harder and his hands gripped at Raph's head. His face was flushed and his body was burning with pleasure. He wanted the Samurai so badly.

Don licked his lips as he could see Raph's member slightly poking out of it's hidden pouch.

Like this Raphael was the Slave, not Donatello. He would do anything for his little ninja lover. It didn't take long to make sure that he was prepared, they were able to do this more often now so he didn't need to be stretched as much. So Raph couldn't hold on as pulled back to stroke himself and apply oil to his own member. He leaned forwards for a kiss as he slowly breached his lover.

Donatello churred and moaned deeply into Raphael's mouth. His hands returned to his shoulders and he massaged the samurai's neck. It felt so good and oh so amazing. Donnie rolled his hips up against Raphael's, he could feel as the samurai's cock would push in deeper due to his actions.

Like the rest of him, Raph's cock was huge. It filled the ninja and rubbed him in the most intimate of ways. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Raph gently moved Donnie legs further apart, getting comfortably as he rocked his hips into the smaller turtle underneath him. "You still feel amazing." He breath out pleasantly. No matter how many times they made love Raph was always amazed by the feel of the tight perfect walls hugging around him. With a low moan he started to thrust deeper, aiming to find his lovers pleasure spot.

"Correction..." Donatello panted as he rolled his hips along with Raph's, trying to make the pleasure that much greater for the both of them. "I'm always amazing... and so are you." Donnie teased with a grin. Though the teasingness ended as soon as Raphael hit his spot and he screamed out in pleasure.

Raph grinned and leaned forwards to pin Donnie beneath him. Now that he found that spot he was going to abuse it and make his lover keep screaming in pleasure. He wouldn't completely let himself go for fear of hurting Donatello, but he would relax a little more as his thrust became a little harder.

Donatello screamed again and he gripped at the sheets beneath them as Raphael rocked his body into his own. His powerful thrusts were mind numbing and it had him going crazy with pleasure. "H...Harder." Donnie begged. "Make me scream louder, I want you to hear exactly what you do to me."

Raph growled in pure lust, losing himself a little more with each scream. He was panted harder and started to leave marking bites along Donnies shoulders as he thrusted at an almost brutal pace.

Donatello was screaming so loud till the point no sound could be made. Raphael was thrusting so hard and powerful into him that the bed was creaking in protest, it sounded like it would break. Raph had completely lost himself and Donnie mewled as his cock twitched between them, he was going to cum soon.

Eyes eyes were clenched shut, taking out all of his frustrations and fears into Donnie. He was gripping Donnies arms enough to leave bruises and didn't pull back when he tasted coppery blood against his tounge. He was close aswell, having never let himself lose control anywhere other than the battle field before.

Donatello screamed as he climaxed. His seed shooting out and coating their plastrons. Donnie could feel the blood running down from Raphael's teeth locked into his skin. Raph was still thrusting wildly and his fingers were gripping at him so tightly.

Raph came with almost a roar as he emptied himself deep inside Donatello. Panting heavily he let go of Donnie to sit up, eyes starting to clear of the animalistic fog that had covered them.

Donatello panted beneath his lover. This was the first time that Raphael had ever lost control. He churred as he felt Raph's seed swimming inside of him and he watched Raphael carefully, making sure that he was alright.

Raph slowly blinked back to normal, relaxing from Donnie being so close to him. "Donnie I.. hurt you." He sighed when he saw the bruises and marks appearing over his lovers beautiful olive skin. Gently he rubbed his thumb against the deep bite mark to see past the blood how bad it was.

"You didn't hurt me." Donnie said softly with a small smile. The bite had not bothered him, nor had his lover's tight gripping. Raphael had made him feel amazing. The bite mark wasn't that deep, though your mark would be there for a long time.

"I'm sorry Donnie. You deserve better than this." He felt like he had actually used Donnie as a slave. That wasn't about love and pleasuring Donnie, he had been selfish and used him.

"Raph, please don't." Donatello was starting to feel guilty. Maybe if he hadn't of asked for Raphael to go harder, then this wouldn't have happened. Don could see it in Raph's eyes how upset he was becoming, he didn't want that.

Raphael lay down next to Donnie and kissed him gently, as if scared he would hurt him again. He'd never lost control like that with the ninja. "You are my lover Donatello... and I treated you like a common slave to get out my frustrations."

"Raphael..." Donatello sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was true that Raph had gone too far, but it was Donnie fault for pushing the samurai. The genius knew he was angry. He shouldn't have pushed him. "I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"No. You've always helped me control my anger." Raph Pulled Donnie into a gentle hug and nuzzled against his neck. "My men have noticed how calmer I've been since you've been here." The samurai smiled softly.

"You've been showing your love for me." Donatello gently thumbed his fingers against Raphael's head. "But I know you cannot help it." He chuckles.

"But it's why I don't know if you will be allowed to travel with me." Raph sighed. There was only one way that he knew would defiantly work, but he wasn't prepared to do it. He loved Donatello far too much.

"I trust you with all that I am. Even if what you have to do might be bad, That's okay. I trust you." Donatello repeated once more. He would gladly follow Raphael. No matter How far, no matter How dangerous.

"I will try to convince the lord but... If he refuses then the only other options I have are not fair to you." The samurai really didn't want to put Donnie though the things that his men expected of him. They would understand if he was just possessive over the ninja. But he would need to show that Donnie was just an object to him, no love between them.

Donatello knew that Raphael would have to have his way with him in front of everyone and to do other things. Don knew this and it was okay. As long as they could be together. The ninja would allow the samurai to do those things, despite how humiliated he might be.

"I'll have to hurt you again." Raph turned away slightly, hating himself already for what he feared he'd have to do. "But hopefully the lord will allow it without having to go through with that... Come on. Lets just shower and not think about this until I meet with him."

After they had showered and bedded down for the night, Donatello sighed as he curled around his lover. He hoped that the lord will not put up to drastic matters, but he also did not want to stay here with the other samurais. He did not want to be touched by another but Raphael. After a while, he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Raphael stayed awake for a long time after Donnie drifted off. Worried about how things would happen with the lord tomorrow.

Eventually he managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, hugging Donatello protectively close to his chest. Tomorrow he would have his answer. And once he had Donnie away from here, they could finally try to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, Donatello woke up alone. Raphael must have gone to speak with his lord. The ninja slowly sat up in bed with the covers still draped over him.

He looked at his beside table and saw breakfast along with something to drink. Donnie smiled and ate quietly, though his mind kept wandering.

What would become of them?

Suddenly the Ninja could hear shouting outside the General's quarters, along with the occasional sound of metal on metal. Fighting wasn't rare among the samurai, but this time the shouting was more aggressive than usual, plus Raph voice was louder than anyone else's. And he sounded pissed off.

Donatello quickly made his way towards the door. It was opened and Donnie eyes widened when he seen Raphael engaging in battle with another samurai. Raphael was yelling so loud and was so violent, he couldn't make out what he was saying. The other samurai yelled as well and Don's heart raced. What was going on?

Raph managed to throw the other samurai to the ground, sai tip resting against his throat. After a few more harsh words he got up and spat at his comrade. 

"Don't. Insult my honour again." He turned to go back into his quarters when he saw Donnie in the doorway. His eyes softened only slightly before turning back to the small group that had gathered. 

"I'll bring the ninja to the feast tonight." He snapped before storming over and dragging his secret lover back into his room and slamming the door.

"W-What happened? You were yelling so much and so loud, along with everyone else. I couldn't understand." Donatello asked softly and ran his hands over Raphael's muscles, trying to calm him down. His lover was very upset and angry. Don knew Raph needed him now more than anything.

The Samurai was breathing heavily, wiping a thin stream of blood from cheek where someone had landed a lucky blow. 

"The lord refused. And the fact I asked caused more suspicion." Raph growled, letting Donnie try to calm and sooth him.

"But how?" Donnie's tones were soft and quiet, trying not to anger his lover further. He grabbed a rag and dipped it in water to start to clean the blood running down Raphael's cheek. He hated to see Raph like this. He was so upset and so angry.

"They say that I've gone soft. That Maybe it is you who have manipulated me... Some of the men have claimed I am a disgrace to our clan." Raph sat on the end on the bed with his head in his hands, slowly relaxing as Donnie washed him.

"Even you admitted that you have been calmer since I have been here. Oh, Raphie. You loved me being here with you so much that you showed it with each of your actions. You let them see. Whatever we do or say now... it won't matter, will it?" Donatello sighed as he wrapped Raph's hand in a bandage.

"I'll need to prove them wrong... But I don't want to force you to do what needs to be done." Raph's anger was still simmering even as he relaxed under Donnie's hands.

"You have to hurt me, don't you? Possibly even rape me?" Donatello was prepared for it already. He knew that this would happen. Don took a deep breath. "If we want to be together, then we'll have to do it. I already told you I trusted you, it's okay."

"I don't want to." Raph brought a hand up to stroke his thumb across Donnie's cheek affectionately. "Tonight you will have to accompany me to the feast... And I'm afraid I'll have no choice."

"It's alright, Raphael. I know you don't want to nor will you mean to. I know you love me and I love you." Donatello knew what they had to do. Don would have to allow his lover to treat him like a savage in order for them to stay together and to be safe. But, the smaller feared that they would see through it all and kill them both for treason.

"Whatever I say tonight. Whatever I make you do... Know that I love you more than my own life." The warrior sighed but pulled his lover in for a soft loving kiss. Tonight was going to be a terrible experience for them both.

"I know... I love you too." Donatello whispered against Raphael's lips. The two spent their time together. Just to show each other how much they loved the other. 

* * *

 

 

Once night time came, Raph got ready for the feast and he had gotten Donnie ready as well. He could feel eyes on them both as they walked out into the open. Donatello could hear them whispering under their breaths and cursing Raphael's name as well. This was starting off bad already.

"So... looks like the great Raphael has brought his lover with him like he said he would." One samurai growls.

Donnie had been dressed just in rags around his waist and a chain connected to a thick black collar. The bruising that Raph had accidently gave Donnie helped to make it look more convincing.

Raphael growled at the daring warrior. "Didn't you learn your lesson earlier? Or were you looking to lose a few more teeth." He threatened, dragging Donatello behind him, who was forced to crawl in a show of humiliation.

Donatello tried not to show that this was bothering him. Many of the samurais looked at him in disgust or as a piece of meat. A whole commotion started, though one spoke up. "Maybe this little slave isn't his lover, look at those bruises!"

"Raphael finally put him in his place." One samurai laughed and Donnie stayed on all fours and looked up at Raphael as though he were his master, wandering what he would do next.

Raph dragged Donnie over as he took his place at the table, having Donnie kneeling next to him. 

"He's always known his place. It's you who question me." Raph grunted at his men, petting Donnie head harshly. 

The feast started with a lot more talk of Donnie. Raph pulled his chair back slightly and moved Donnie between his knees. 

"Aww, I'm not being fair am I  _ love _ ? You should get to eat too." He sneers mockingly at the ninja, before pulling his cock from his hidden pocket.

Donatello knew what he had to do, but he had one hint of hesitation. All of the samurai watched in awe, some watched in jealousy as Donnie licked at the head of Raphael's cock. They wanted the ninja for his own, to know why Raph was shielding him from them.

Watching this was turning most of them on and they wanted the general to share, but they kept quiet. Donatello tuned them out and pretended that they were alone. He took Raphael's cock completely into his mouth and started suckling.

Raph smirked but carried on with the feast as if his lover wasn't working him in his mouth below the table. After a while Raph looked down with a cruel smile. 

"I know you can do better than that." Suddenly he grabbed Donnie's head and pushed it down harshly to force the ninja to deepthroat him, silently praying that he would be forgiven for this.

Donatello gagged and tears were brought to his eyes at being forced to take his lover completely into his mouth. Raphael had been blessed with a large and thick girth. Not only that, it was also long.

One of the samurai chuckled. "I think you're hurting that poor ninja. But look at him, he likes it!" The others laugh as this was hurting the ninja's throat.

Drool hanging from his mouth Donnie continued to deepthroat Raphael and please him in front of all eyes to see. This was hurting his pride, but he ignored it to do what they must.

Raph didn't hold his 'slave' down for long, knowing that it was hurting him. "He loves to please me. Don't you pet?" He said in a sickly sweet voice, rubbing at Donnie's tears with his thumb.

"Yes, m-master." Donatello breathed, panting as he tried to hold his breath. "Should I continue master?" Don sounded weak and beaten. Almost like a rag doll. Continuing to add to the illusion.

"Of course. You get back to your meal." Raphael purred seductively, stroking the back of Donatello's head for a moment. "If you do a good job then I might reward you." He chuckled darkly before looking back up at his men.

Samurai were not shy by any means. There was one or two slaves that were forced into the same position by other warriors, while some were stroking themselves openly to the display. So far the little show seemed to satisfy them that the general might not have gone as soft as they thought. But they would need a lot more proof before they were completely convinced.

Donatello went back to his 'meal'. He continued to suck Raphael off, churring at his taste. He was trying to show them just how affected he was. How broken. He hoped it was convincing enough.

Donnie kept suckling until Raph was twitching in his mouth. He squeezed and clawed at his thighs, doing exactly what his lover liked.

Raphael groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he came deep into Donatello’s throat. "Such a good boy." Raph breathed quietly, stroking his lover's head gently before realizing and pulling his lovers head back by the collar. "Did you swallow it all? How did you enjoy swallowing my meat?"

"Y-yes master, I swallowed it all." Donatello whispered, panting heavily. "I loved your meat, it was so filling, thank you master." Don looked up at Raphael and acted like a good little pet that he was supposed to be.

Raph gave a soft purr. What scared him was the fact that a small part of himself, a part he pushed deep into the darkest part of his mind, was enjoying the look on Donnie's face. He had Don lick him clean before tucking himself back into his plastron.

Looking around Raphael could see that suddenly almost everyone was looking at his lover as if he was the real feast.

"Raphael... you should share." One of the samurai said as he licked his lips. They wanted Donnie to please them as well. The poor ninja was inwardly panicking. No... this was not what he wanted, but he kept still and paid attention to Raphael.

"I agree. I think he is still starving, you should let us give him something to eat as well."

Raphs eye narrowed at the questioning samurai. "I don't trust you not to break him." He replied with real honesty. He didn't want to share Donnie with anyone... But would he have a choice?

"Besides. I'm sure we would all rather a nice show. You must be pretty hard after pleasuring me so much." The General looked down Donatello before removing the rags around his waist. "Be a good boy and show everyone how much you loved it."

Donatello stood and could not help his reddening cheeks as she showed off his erection to all the other samurai. Donnie could not help it, he always got excited after pleasuring Raph.

"Look at him, turned on from such a show like that." One samurai purred. "Well... give us a show Raphael." They pressed on, wanting to truly know why Donnie was so special.

The general chuckled and pulled Donnie roughly onto his lap, penetrating him deeply. 

Only him and the slave knew how thoroughly Donatello was prepped before hand, preparing him for the rough treatment so he wouldn't be damaged afterwards.

Donatello hissed at the deep penetration and from it being so rough, though he let out a soft moan once Raphael began thrusting into him. His movements were rough and very hard. Demanding. Raph was making a statement.

The samurai's panted as they watched the scene before them and some of them were stroking themselves without shame. They wanted the ninja to be bouncing on their laps as well. 

Raphael held his slave up so that everyone could clearly see himself slamming roughly into the ninja. He also made sure they could all see Donnie's arousal bobbing in front of him going completely untouched.

Donatello held onto the side of Raphael's chair as the hothead kept roughly slamming into his body. Donnie cried out as his prostate was hit and his cock twitched in between them. After another thrust, Donnie came, his seed spilling out and his ass tightening around the samurai's cock.

Raph cursed quietly as Donnie came so early. He wasn't even close yet. With another silent prayer he growled aggressively. "Who said that you could come already?"

"I-I'm sorry Master... punish me for being a bad boy." Donatello spoke softly. The other samurai seemed pleased by this. They watched Raphael carefully, wondering what he would do to punish the ninja.

Raphael wrapped his hand around Donnie's penis and squeezed so he wouldn't be able to cum until Raph was ready. 

Looking around at his men he knew that this wouldn’t be enough. He was still being too possessive with Donatello, once the hormones calmed down they would still question how exclusive he was.

He muttered a quiet apology to Donnie for what he was about to do, before snapping his eyes up to his men and barking out for his young apprentice to step forwards. 

It was no secret that he favoured the young samurai. But most of all he knew he was young, inexperienced and not as much of a brute as the others.

The young samurai stepped forward and looked down at Donatello and Raphael. "Did you need something General?" The boy mumbled, unsure of what to do.

Raph took a deep breath. "It's about time I repaid you for capturing this ninja... Since I have no need of his mouth right now I figured you could put it to good use." Gods forgive him for doing this to his love.

Touch someone else? Donnie didn't think he would have to resort to this, but he had no choice. He didn’t dare refuse. 

The young samurai nodded and he released his cock and placed it in front of Donatello. He was nervous, but soon he was in pleasure as Don wrapped his mouth around his organ. The samurai placed his hand at the back of Donnie head.

The other samurai watched in both awe and jealousy.

Raph kept his eyes sharp on his most promising student, making sure he wasn't rough on Donnie, though he doubted he would be able to think enough for that. He was well aware that his protégé was very much a virgin.

Donatello pleased the other samurai as Raphael kept thrusting up into him. Tears sprang into Donnie eyes from the rough treatment and for putting his mouth on another. He felt as though he were betraying Raphael, but this was what his 'master' had wanted.

Raph felt terrible, but had to keep up his charade of not caring that he was watching his love pleasuring another. He had no choice. Without this then someone would have demanded to go further with Donatello. This way he knew that he wouldn't be physically hurt.

The boy didn't last very long and he had shot his seed into Donnie throat. Don had no choice but to swallow it and watched as the samurai was flushed and panting as he pulled himself out of Don's mouth. It had felt amazing for him. Donatello just wanted this to stop.

Luckily for Donnie Raph was almost there, having to work harder as jealousy took him further into his anger. He jerked Donnie's cock a little roughly, keeping his hand tight to stop him from cumming.

The boy returned to his seat and Donatello whimpered as Raphael squeezed his cock and pounded into him harder and harder until he finally released himself into Donnie deep tunnel.

The general released Donnie cock and thrusted a few more times as he milked himself through his orgasm. He was breathing heavily and still watching the young samurai as he got praise and teased by their comrades. 

"Cum." He demanded of Donnie. They were going back to his quarters as soon as possible. They had given them enough of a show.

Donatello came on demand and he panted heavily as he was milked dry. He could feel jealousy radiating from Raphael as he watched the young samurai. Don knew that he wanted to harm the boy for making Donnie please him, but Raphael had been the one to suggested it.

Raphael growled and pushed Donnie to his feet. "I trust the Rumours to end NOW." For the first time the ninja actually got to see the samurai reacting to Raph.

The samurai closest to Raph could clearly see his anger, and the fear was evident on their faces. With the older men and other generals, there was a mixture of arousal, amusement and respect.

Raphael forced him back onto all fours as they walked back to the quarters. The rage and jealousy was pouring off of the general in waves. Raphael knew it would make him jealous, so Why force them both to do it?

Once they were back in the general's quarters the warrior dragged Donnie to his feet and pulled him into an almost bruising kiss.

Donatello was so surprised by it, he almost didn't know How to act. Donnie gently gripped at Raphael. There were so many emotions behind the kiss and Don found it hard to breathe.

Raph tried to pour everything out into that kiss, only breaking it when he realised that Donnie needed to breath. He was hugging his lover tightly and buried his head in Donnie's neck.

Donatello panted and breathed heavily as he held onto Raphael. "Don't ever make me pleasure someone else again." Donnie warned.

“No one will ever  _ touch _ you again." Raph swore in a low possessive growl.

"You were killing him with your eyes. I thought you were going to murder him as soon as he stood in front of me." Donnie mused, not lying that Raphael's jealousy and possessive side was sexy.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted with a grunt, leaving a soft yet still rough kiss against his lover's neck.

"Do you wish to claim me? Mark me as yours? Consume yourself around me?" Donatello grunted and moved his neck to the side.

Raph answered by biting into the offered flesh, making sure to leave his mark for everyone to see. 

"You are mine Donatello. Heart, body and soul. I own everything that you are... And you have me in return." He muttered darkly, hands wandering and touching all over Donnie's body, removing the collar so that his lover was once again naked in his arms.

Donatello panted as he was lifted up into Raphael's arms and he wrapped his legs around raph's strong body. "Then take me... take what belongs to you, Raphael." Don demanded and pulled Raphael into a heated kiss.

Raphael couldn't wait to throw Donnie onto the bed and do just what he wanted to him. But instead he turned and pinned him against the wall, dropping down and angling himself to take his lover once again.

Donnie gripped at Raph's shoulders and threw his head back as Raphael penetrated him. The ninja cried out in pleasure as his lover started thrusting into him. Don's cock had dropped down and started bobbing in between them.

The general was losing control again, but in a different way than before. He was more aware of what he was doing this time, clearly having a point to prove in his mind as he reclaimed his lover.

Donatello didn't mind nor care. He was howling and screaming his pleasure. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed and his mouth was always open and making some sort of noise. Especially churring.

Raph drank in the expression on Donnie's face, loving that he was so vocal. He held him closer and took advantage of his open mouth.

Donatello moaned and groaned into the kiss. Before, the ninja could not be as vocal. Usually ninjas were silent and hardly ever spoke a word. But when he was with Raphael, Don wanted to be anything but quiet.

Raphael gripped his lover tighter, feeling himself getting closer, spurred on by Donatello's loud noises.

Donatello didn't last much longer and he coated both their plastrons with his hot and sticky seed and mewled as he tightened around his lover's cock.

Raph gave a few more hard thrusts before finishing inside his lover with a loud churr. For a while all either of them could do was rest against each other and try to catch their breath.

Donatello smiled as Raphael brought them towards the bed. Don helped to clean both of them off and he curled up against Raphael. Despite what had happened tonight, he was just glad they were still together.

"I'm sorry... You should never have to go through that." Raphael wrapped an arm around the ninja protectively. With any luck that show would be enough to allow him to take Donatello with him on his mission...And possibly to freedom.

Don smiled softly and curled up closer to Raphael. "It's okay... I just hope that your lord will reconsider to take me with you on the mission."

"I will ask once again tomorrow... But if he still refuses..." He couldn't rebel again without serious punishment, or worse, being accused of treason.

"Let's not worry about that now. We had a long night." Donatello reasoned and he closed his eyes. In all honesty, he just wanted to block the images of the samurai looking at him out of his head. Donnie had not liked it.

Raph nuzzled Donnie gently. Silently apologising again for everything that he had to do tonight. 

"We're gonna get out of here. Then we can be happy together." He mumbled quietly, muttering words of love that weren't in English but Donnie understood all the same.

To be free sounded wonderful. A life Where he could just be alone with Raphael with no worries in the world. 

But Donatello feared that the lord knew that Raph was protecting him. What if the search party cornered them and Raphael was captured? So many things went through his mind. He didn't know what to do nor think.


End file.
